


Once Upon a Midnight Dreary

by akirasun



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 90
Words: 38,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akirasun/pseuds/akirasun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of unrelated Newt/Thomas one shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coming Out

Coming Out

Newt leans comfortably on Thomas, his head resting on the crook of the greenie’s neck. If Thomas minds, he doesn’t say anything so Newt curls in a little bit tighter.

“So there are really no girls here? Not even in the first couple of months?” Thomas asks, leaning into Newt. He sips cautiously at Gally’s moonshine while their small personal fire casts a pitiful light on their faces. “How have you survived this long without even one?” 

“I’ve survived because I could care less about a girl. This is like a buffet for me but I can’t speak for everyone, of course,” Newt replied, his words slurring a little more than he cared to admit. Thomas’ eyebrows furrowed together slightly in just a way that Newt found utterly adorable. “I’m gay, Tommy. Girls or no girls, life this way doesn’t bother me. But not being exactly open with everyone is a little bit tougher!”

“Well, I guess then we’re in this one together. We can compare the assets of our fellow Gladers together.” Thomas couldn’t help but to laugh at his own words that seemed to just slip out. Newt glanced the greenie up and down several times at the confession, his eyes suddenly clear of the haze of his slight drunkenness. “Personally, I think Minho wins in the ass department since he’s constantly running and keeping in shape.”

“Nah!” Newt interjected at the declaration of his new friend. “I saw yours getting a decent work out when you bolted from the box. If not number one, then I put you in the top three at least.” Thomas snickered at the drunken confession and took another swig of his liquid courage. Newt’s warm breath on his exposed neck made his mouth water as waves of heat ran down his spine. Newt looked up at him with wide, round eyes and Thomas knew he was done in for. He just couldn’t keep resisting with his inhibitions lowered and the light in Newt’s eyes sparkling. He reached out and touched the second-in-commands cheek and carefully guided their faces together until their lips finally touched. Newt opened his mouth willingly, deepening the sensations Thomas was feeling. Darting his tongue along Newt’s bottom lip, Thomas was just about to explore when the rowdy cheers of the fight behind them shocked the pair backwards. Newt blushed but the grin on his face pleased Thomas to no end. 

Thomas just hoped the hangover in the morning wouldn’t bring any regrets on either of their parts. He liked kissing Newt too much for it to be just a one-time drunken thing.


	2. Nude

Newt was never shy when it came to his looks and his body. Anyway, he didn't have anything different than any other person in the Glade so what was there to hide? Plus working in the garden with dirt and fertilizer wasn't a very clean job and having only one set of clothes to last him who knows how long made it a logical choice to work nude. Then the greenie came along who couldn't quite seem to figure out where to look when he interacted with Newt. The second-in-command was very aware of Thomas' wandering eyes and took immense pleasure in moving in just a way to rile up the newbie. Eventually, Newt hoped, Thomas would take the hint that the charade of stretching and the lingering touches was all for him.

"What made you go for this look the first time?" Thomas ventured while he worked on a section of grapes. The corners of his mouth tugged upwards when Newt looked up at him from the corners of his eyes. The slight red tinge on his face made him all the more beautiful to Newt.

"Too many times I've had cold clothes after washing off the dirt. Why do you ask? You don't like what you see?" Newt asked, his right hip jutting out slightly. The blush crept further down his neck and to his ears that made Newt smile brightly at the effects he obviously had on the green bean.

"Well- I mean- you do pull the look of nicely. You really are- I mean- I-" Thomas faltered on his words but was saved by Newt placing a finger on Thomas' lips. He kissed Thomas on the forehead gently, carding his fingers thought the soft brown hair beneath him. Suddenly, Thomas sprang to life, grabbing Newt by the hand and dragging him to the Dead Heads.

"Tommy! We still need to get the next batch of seeds planted!" Newt laughed as he was simply tugged along. Not that he was really putting up much of a fight to begin with. Thomas whipped around and pressed a searing kiss to Newt's neck. Newt groaned as Thomas whispered 'mine' against his sensitive neck and wandering hands mapped over all his exposed flesh.


	3. Pout

He would never admit it to his boyfriend, but Newt absolutely loved the face Thomas made when he pouted. The way his lips seemed to swell and just out a little further than normal. He found the look adorable but the accompanying attitude that came with said face was another story all together. Especially when it came to the day and a half Newt had hoped to set aside to catch up on the homework that Thomas had a habit to distract him from.

"Tommy, I've got almost an entire packet of math work I need to finish by Monday. I can't do anything if I fail this required class," Newt practically begged. The puppy dog eyes and pouty lips fit Thomas' face and sent pangs of guilt through Newt. He really did want to spend all day with Thomas, honestly, but not finishing 45% of his math grade has more serious consequences. "I'll be finished by Saturday night, I promise. I can't fail Trigonometry as a math major!"

"Can't you just call your teacher and ask for a couple more days to finish is? Meeron seems like a cool guy and I'm sure he would be okay with slacking off to hang out with me for one day," Thomas whined as he wrapped his arms around Newt's waist. He nosed the blonde's neck lovingly that elicited a moan from Newt. "I haven't seen you in ages."

"You see me every day, dork. You walk me to practically every class and we sleep in the same bed three nights a week. And Meeron would kill me if I didn't hand this in one time. I promised I would get an 'A' this semester," Newt retorted. Thomas pulled back from Newt's neck but didn't let him out of his arms.

"Fine. But Sunday, you are all mine. Cancel any other plans because I am not letting you leave this dorm room all –bloody- day," Thomas ordered. Newt couldn't help but to snort at Thomas' poor impression of his accent. "Sometimes I think you love math more than me."

"Math makes more sense than you but you will always win in the love department, Tommy. Don't you have someone else you can go pout to about how horrible I am to you today?" Thomas gave Newt one last kiss before finally allowing his boyfriend to get back to work. "I guess I'll have to make another trip to Walgreens tonight after dinner."

Authors note: I sincerely apologize to the very real Mr. Meeron for using you in this. But I figured since you won't ever find it, it was the safest way to go!


	4. Blizzard

"I thought I had more time to get home before the storm came through. I better get going while I still have a chance," Thomas lamented while staring out the frosty window. He made a grab for his keys on the end table next to where Newt had taken up residence. Newt's long fingers darted out quicker, grabbing them before Thomas had a chance to fight.

"You'll do no such thing. This apartment is big enough the both of us for tonight, Tommy. I'd never forgive myself if I let you out in this and something happened on your way home," Newt replied, his eyes daring Thomas to argue. Thomas sighed as he turned his gaze back to the window and the growing mess outside. "I've got plenty of food and movies to keep us busy for the rest of the afternoon and you can use one of my old sweat pants to sleep in if you don't want to stay in jeans." Thomas resigned himself and plopped back down next to his friend.

"Okay, so what do you propose we watch first with all this new found time we have?" Thomas asked, his trademark grin spreading across his face. Damn if it didn't always go straight to Newt's heart every time he saw it.

"The movies are under the T.V in the drawers. The guest gets the first pick," Newt managed out while he felt himself loosing himself to Thomas' happy eyes.

"I think I'm enjoying the show on your face. What's going in that your head of yours?" Thomas asked. He moved a little closer until their knees touched and arms rested against each other.

"I'm thinking you have no sense of personal space as usual. Go pick out a movie, you shank!" Newt ordered. He leaned back into the cushions and tried to play off his sudden nervousness. Thomas just titled his head to the side, looking at him with a strangeness Newt had never seen before. "And stop looking at me like that!" Thomas shrugged it off before finally rummaging through the assortment of discs.

"Perks of being a wallflower? I never would have pegged you as a fan!" Thomas quipped happily. Newt pinched him on the side as he loaded it into his player. "Logan Lerman kind of looks like me if you get it at just the right angle. Cute isn't he?" Thomas did his best imitation of the cover photo much to Newt's pleasure.

"That's why I like this movie so much." Newt let the words slip out, not really thinking about what he was saying. Thomas smiled brightly and wrapped an arm around Newts waist.

"You really think I'm cute?" Thomas asked quietly. He placed a small kiss on Newt's blushing cheek for good measure. "Now I'm really glad you made me stay."

"Whatever, you klunk. Just for that, you just better keep me warm tonight if the power cuts out," Newt retorted, pulling Thomas back to the couch. "I don't have nearly enough blankets otherwise."


	5. Tango: Alby

It was freezing cold outside, yet Thomas jumped at the chance to help his ex-boyfriend Alby when he called. The warehouse was just as bad as the air outside but he just pulled his scarf tighter around his neck. Looking for Alby, Thomas saw he was nowhere to be found yet a tall, lanky, blonde boy was fiddling with the cable set-up on stage. Thomas let out an annoyed sigh when he realized that Alby had no intention of being there and expected to fix the problem anyway.

"I've been told you need some help?" Thomas called out. The other boy turned to face him with an annoyed expression on his face "And I'm assuming Alby didn't tell you I was coming."

"No, he didn't. What a great boyfriend he is. I'm Newt." The boy held out his hand which Thomas just bypassed.

"Oh, you're the new boyfriend, the one he left me for," Thomas quipped. Newt glared at him at the revelation but managed to keep his mouth shut. "At least he has good taste. What's the problem?"

"The samples won't delay but the cable-" Newt started but what was cut off by Thomas holding up his hand to silence him. "Can you fix it?"

"Easy enough. But this really fucking weird. My ex-boyfriend's new lover boy needing help and I'm the one to answer the call. Has he ever called you 'pookie'?" Thomas asked as he went to work on the set up.

"Pookie? Never," Newt snipped back as he shivered inside his way to thin coat.

"Have you ever doubted a kiss or two?" Thomas offered, his head popping back up with a smirk.

"Yes, actually. How did you know that?" Newt whimpered quietly.

"It's a Tango, babe. The Tango: Alby to be specific. I suggest you get out now while you can. That should just about do it," Thomas said, dusting off his jeans. "I wish you luck, Newt. You'll need it." Newt watched as Thomas left him alone once again, a bit more shaken in his faith of what he believed Alby to really be.

Author Note: Because I love Rent, I decided this would be an interesting go for Newtmas, despite it not really being a true pairing. And as always, comments are greatly appreciated!


	6. Flirtation

Jealousy courses through Thomas' veins as he watches Minho very obviously flirt with Newt. His boyfriend, Thomas might add, while Newt, seemingly oblivious to the looks and not so subtle touches Minho bestows, goes about his business like nothing is wrong. Gritting his teeth, Thomas attempts to ignore the feeling as it bubbles inside of his stomach. Newt is perfectly capable of clearing up the Minho situation on his own without Thomas interfering on his behalf. Plus, showing Minho that he was jealous would just show how insecure he really was. He refused to give Minho that kind satisfaction. Slamming his locker door shut, the brunet pushed his way through the crowded hallway to his next class which was fortunately with Newt and lacked the flirtatious monster Minho. Casting one last look at Newt, he caught a hand going through the golden hair of his lover that just did not belong there. Minho grinned as he twirled a lock of the hair around his piney finger as he continued to talk with Newt. Any reserve that Thomas had left was now gone as he stomped his way over to the pair.

"Tommy! Good, I was just telling Minho here how I can't wait until we can finally have the summer to actually spend some more time together," Newt said with a grin. He held out his hand which Thomas took far too eager for his own liking. Minho instantly let go of Newt's hair in one swift motion, his smile faltering. "Maybe we could go on a double date. You and Brenda are still together, right?"

"We actually broke up a couple weeks back. Thanks for the offer, but I'll have to take a rain check on it," Minho replied, easily regaining his composure. He sent a quick glare towards Thomas before shuffling past them.

"Too bad, Minho seems like a really sweet guy," Newt said. He shifted his books to the other side and leaned in to Thomas and leading him along.

"Yeah, real sweet of him to keep you company and flirt with you while I wasn't here," Thomas mumbled. He almost thought Newt didn't hear him until a kiss was pressed to his cheek.

"Jealousy doesn't suit you, Tommy. You have my heart and I don't want anyone else but you to have it," Newt whispered. "Don't worry about him. He's not even half as good as you. Let's get to class before you are late. Again." Newt pushed him inside the door just as the bell rang out. Thomas grinned at him on his way back to his assigned seat, a heart a little lighter.


	7. Bet

"Thomas is totally oblivious! It'll take an outright declaration of love on Newt's part for Tomas to realize that they are smitten with each other," Alby declared. He eyed Minho who seemed a bit more optimistic about the odds.

"But Newt isn't that dense, you see. He realizes he want's Thomas and he seems to know Thomas feels the same way he does. Eventually Newt will be fed up with the game he's trying to play and give the most eloquent love declaration we've ever heard. Now, put your money where your mouth is and pick a time frame, shuck face!" Minho commanded. He was far too excited about the bet, Alby decided. Probably because Minho was going to try to rig it so he would win. "I say between now and Valentine's Day."

"Fine, I'll take between the 15th and the last day of March," Alby dissented, dropping his money into the upturned hat. "What if we are all wrong?"

"What an idea, Alby and Minho both being wrong," Thomas sarcastically jested as he joined the pair in the study lounge. "What are you debating today? The cause of global warming or what's happening to the honey bees maybe?" He looked at the sheet tucked under the hat with a table of dates and corresponding names. Minho snatched it quickly but Thomas read it easily while the paper went tumbling through the air.

"Just a silly bet we've got going on. Nothing you'd be interested in, Thomas," Minho nervously said, chuckling half-heartedly in an attempt to smooth over the subject. "Don't you normally have practice today?"

"Cancelled. And just so you know, it actually looks like Alby was right. No one has the right date down," Thomas asserted. The pair blanched but Minho tried to side track the situation.

"The bet is for future dates, it would be stupid to try to wrongly guess what today was. It's just about when Gally will finally keep his new year's resolution of being nice to one person a week."

"Sure, whatever you dorks. And unless someone put down for Chuck's Halloween party for when Newt and I became official, I believe this money is mine." Thomas snatched the bills and wiggled his eyebrows. "Consider it payment for not letting Newt rip you up one side and down the other."


	8. Cuddle

Pulling the blanket tighter around himself, Newt shivered in the cold night air. His teeth chattered as he attempted to warm his hands by rubbing them together and his arm breath misted in front of his face as it connected with the cool air. Lost in his numb mind, Newt didn't even notice the crunch of approaching footsteps until a shadow was cast over his shoulders.

"Hey, Tommy," Newt managed to rasp out. "Why are you out here? It's freezing in case you haven't noticed."

"I could ask you the same thing. You've been gone awhile and I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Thomas replied. He sat down next to his friend and wrapped his arms around himself.

"I guess I just needed a breather. All the happy couples, the kissing and cuddling finally got to me. Wanted to forget about all the lovey-dovey for moment," Newt said, an edge of bitterness edging in on his voice. Thomas couldn't blame him; it was a shared feeling between them though Thomas tried to remain a bit more optimistic. "I know its winter and all but why does it have to be so buggin' cold?"

"Come here," Thomas ordered as he laughed at Newt. The blonde looked curiously at Thomas who pulled him into a hug. Newt smiled at the warmth Thomas' body provided. Newt willingly let himself be guided into his friends lap, cuddling into the slightly taller boy's chest. "You can get all the cuddles and kisses you want from me, free of charge. No need to freeze to death because of everyone else doing it." Nosing into Thomas' neck, Newt felt himself start to relax into the arms that held him in place for a few long moments. Contented with his level of frozenness, Newt stood while he pulled Thomas up with him. Tugging at his hand, newt led them back into the party, euphoria slowly starting to replace the sadness.


	9. Haircut

Frowning at his reflection in the mirror, Newt decided yet again that he wasn't allowed to make decisions about his hair again. It seemed like a great idea when he was sitting in the parking lot of the hair salon, but the short cropped hair cut he sported now looked absolutely horrible. Not that the job done was bad, but Newt couldn't help but to despise the look of short hair with his features.

"Gah!" he spat out as he yanked at the ends of his hair. "The things I do in the name of love!" A knock on his front door brought him out of his self-loathing once more. Shuffling over in an attempt to delay the inevitable, Newt slowly answered the door with his head hung low.

"What in the world is all this?" Teresa asked, shock lacing her voice. She reached up and ruffled the blonde locks, an almost disbelieving look on her face. "What brought this on?"

"Tommy didn't like Minho commenting on how much he loved my hair and how he preferred guys with something to hold on to during- well you know," Newt explained, sheepishly. Teresa just shook her head at the pathetic explanation. "I thought it would put his mind a little more at ease. But I've decided anymore decisions like this, I need someone else to make it for me."

"Who's making decisions for you?" Thomas called out from the other side of the door. He trounced his way in with his usual style but abruptly stopped at the sight before him. "Okay, then. I'm going to go find Newt while you get to explain why we intruded in on the wrong apartment, Teresa."

"You don't like it do you?" Newt asked blandly. He gave Thomas a half smile and Thomas' shoulders sagged at the sight. "It's okay, tommy. It'll grow back, eventually."

"I know why you did it and I appreciate you being willing to do this for me. Really, love, I do. But I love you when you are comfortable and you look like you are ready to crack," Thomas soothed. Newt visibly calmed at the words and kissed the corner of Thomas' mouth. Thomas just shrugged his shoulders at Teresa's questioning eyes and plopped down in his usual spot. "I've got a lot of studying to do if I'm going to pass this exam and I'll need all the help I can get. Who is in to help me out?"


	10. Birthday

"Rise and shine, birthday boy," Newt whispered softly into Thomas' ear. He nibbled on his boyfriend's earlobe carefully, eliciting a low moan. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"You," Thomas mumbled, grinding his hips upward and pressing his groin into Newt's thigh. "And you just look delicious this morning, too." Thomas wrapped his arms around Newt, securing the smaller boy to his chest. Newt nosed at Thomas' neck, kissing the sensitive spot where the shoulder and neck met. Flipping positions, Thomas pinned Newt underneath him, much to the delight of the blonde.

"Tommy! There's no time for this. We both have to work in an hour!" Newt tried to reason. They both knew it was useless but Thomas loved that Newt tried to be practical anyway. "But if you don't quite do all the normal foreplay, we just might be able to make it." Thomas growled in satisfaction at the victory and made quick work of his sleepwear.

Fingers probed at Newt's delicate, pale flesh that Thomas knew better than his own. Every freckle, every mole as a landmark that had been explored, mapped, and claimed over and over again. Thomas loved every inch of Newt's body and was glad for Newt's willingness to share. Kissing Newt's inner thigh, Thomas slowly worked his way up and out to where he hovered just above Newt's heat. In one deft motion, Thomas swallowed Newt whole with the skill of the years of experience they had together.

"Tommy," Newt cried out. His fingers gripped the brown hair below him for dear life as Thomas' warm tongue worked its magic. Unable to contain himself, Newt moved slowly against Thomas' mouth in his need for friction. Thomas complied happily, humming around Newt. Clenching his eyes shut, Newt felt his release coming until Thomas worked himself into a frenzy he couldn't stop. Finishing inside of Thomas' mouth with a shout, Newt pulled himself from the wet confines with a small pop.

"I thought you were supposed to get the birthday sex, not me," Newt quipped when Thomas curled up against him again.

"I said I wanted you for breakfast. Dinner will be a different story," Thomas replied with a grin. Newt couldn't help but to laugh as he managed to untangle himself and roll out of bed.

"Well, I'm going to get something to eat now since you are fed. I'd have made pancakes with blueberries for you if you hadn't spoiled your appetite," Newt called out as he made his way downstairs.

"Oh! I love blueberries! Wait for me!" Thomas chased Newt down the steps, barely making it down without tripping over his own feet. "They kind of taste like you."

Author note: Happy birthday to me! I'm feeling way to old for my age right now but I guess that's what happens when you are in your mid 20's rushing towards 30 at a rather alarming pace. So for my birthday present to myself- this has occurred. Hope you enjoy and comments are still always appreciated.


	11. Hickey

Newt was a little too eager in his bites and licks of Thomas' neck, but he was going to do a good job of placing the love bit on his boyfriend's neck. He was tired of the attention Thomas got from the girls in the cafeteria and Newt was going to lay his claim for the entire world to see.

"I think that's good enough, Newt," Thomas chided. He pushed at Newt's shoulders but the blonde only wrapped his arms tighter around Thomas and pierced the skin once more with his teeth. "Newt!" Finally, he pulled away and admired his work. The red teeth marks were already fading into a blue and purple bruise.

"Yup, I think that'll do just fine." Newt smiled as his fingers dusted lightly over his work.

"Are you happy now love?" Thomas asked as he rested his head on Newt's chest. "I just hope that Minho doesn't notice or I'll never hear the end of it." Newt could contain his laughter while running his hand through the brown hair that tickled his neck.

"Oh, this hickey is meant to be seen and it surely will. Minho can suck and egg for all I care, you are mine and I want everyone to know it." Newt took Thomas' earlobe between his teeth and tugged gently, which elicited a grunt from Thomas. Thomas cupped Newt's right ass cheek while the warm tongue worked on his skin.

"Suck an egg, all the world to see- that's all well and good. I think that's enough for one night, I'd rather not have your roommate kick me out again because he walked in on us," Thomas insisted. He tried to get himself under control once more which proved difficult since Newt didn't seem to share the same sentiment. Giving up, Thomas pushed Newt back into the bed with gusto. "I guess he can go suck an egg, too, if he sees our make-out session."


	12. Goodbye, love

Five words was all it took to send Newt's entire world into a crumbling fire ball at his feet. Once uttered, those five words out of Thomas mouth ended the best year and a half of his life. Newt's heart clenched as Thomas shuffled awkwardly back and forth on his feet, awaiting his reaction.

"You're breaking up with me?" Newt repeated, his stunned brain almost unwilling to process the information. "What brought this on?"

"Newt, we are going to be in two different countries in a matter of a couple of days! You are going back to England for school while I'll be all the way out in California for work. The distance is too much to keep us going. Surely you saw this coming?" Thomas questioned. Newt scoffed at the stupidity of the question but the fact that Thomas was even asking spoke volumes.

"Obviously not since I'm trying to talk you out of it. I'll be here on summer vacations and extended breaks. This may not be pleasant but it isn't impossible-" Newt was cut off by Thomas' low sob.

"You'll be here on the east coast while I'm out west. Please, Newt, don't make this any harder than it has to be. I'm really trying to keep this clean so we can still have good memories together," Thomas begged, his eyes pleading for Newt to drop the fight he was starting. Newt huffed but kept his mouth shut anyway. Thomas kissed Newt on the temple before slinging his bag over his shoulder and leaving the front door for the last time. Casting one last look over his shoulder he gave Newt a small wave goodbye. Newt simply frowned in response while Thomas shifted his over packed car into drive and rounded the corner to the highway. Blinking way the tears that threatened to break free, Newt slammed the door shut with more force than necessary.

Freshman year was going to be a lot more difficult and he hadn't even left home yet.


	13. Sing

Bounding up to the binder full of available songs, Thomas perused through the laminated sheets, trying to find the perfect one to serenade Newt with. The British boy looked otherwise oblivious to his missing boyfriend while deeply engrossed in his conversation with Frypan. Taking advantage of the lucky distraction, Thomas relayed his decision to the guy in charge of the music. The upbeat guitar blared out of the speakers and Frypan's smile and gesturing towards the stage brought Newt's attention back to Thomas again.

"Melt Antarctica, savin' Africa, I failed algebra and I miss you sometimes, we're at war again, save the world again, you can all join in, but you can't smoke inside," Thomas began. He could see Newt groan and as he dropped his head between his hands and shook it in disbelief. Thomas just grinned as he continued on, his eyes never leaving Newt's form. "You're the best I ever had and I'm not trying to get stuck in my head but I've read that soda kills you and Jesus saves, on the bathroom wall where I saw you naked…" Everyone cheered wildly, drowning out most of the rest of the song. Newt laughed hysterically, obviously remembering the wardrobe malfunction of the week prior. Finishing the song with a bow, Thomas cruised his way back to the table and tugged Newt into his arms.

"That was thoroughly enjoyable, Tommy. You should really do that every week!" Newt whispered into Thomas' ear. He nodded in encouragement that earned a chuckle from the brunet.

"We'll see. I might need another voice to do a duet I've got planned. Do you feel up to singing 'You're the one that I want'?" Thomas joked. Newt slapped him soundly over the back of the head for his efforts before returning to nursing his half full glass of beer.

"I hate that movie and you know it. Now, Mamma Mia is another story all together," Newt retorted, one eyebrow raised. Thomas groaned but relented for the moment, resting his head on Newts shoulder and breathing in his scent. He wrapped an arm around the blonde's small waist and snuggled in a little tighter, showing off their relationship once more.


	14. Welcome home

Eight days, six hours, thirty minutes, and twenty-seven, twenty-eight, twenty-nine, thirty seconds passed since Newt left on the plane for a vacation back to England to visit his family. The first couple days were easy enough to fill with things for Thomas to do to ignore the fact that Newt wasn't there to keep him company. The third day was when he actually started to feel a little sick at the idea of the British boy not being there. Day five, Thomas didn't even bother getting out of bed long enough to even shower. Today, he managed to get himself presentable long enough to get Newt from the airport. Tapping his foot impatiently, he looks at his watch, every passing second feeling like another eternity. Slowly, people began to file out of the gate, much to Thomas' delight. Looking at each face of the people leaving, he almost hummed in excitement while Newt seemed to take his ever loving time getting off. Someone sat down next to him and leaned in close, much to Thomas discomfort.

"Waiting for your girlfriend?" a familiar voice purred. Thomas jumped up in surprise, his heart racing alarmingly fast in his chest. "Don't want to be caught not waiting eagerly for her arrival, I understand." Thomas yanked Newt out of the seat and pulled him tight against his chest. Newt yelped in surprise but all sound was silence once Thomas' lips molded against his.

"God, I've missed you," Thomas declared once they broke apart. Newt just chuckled at the lack of eloquence in the words but then again, Tomas was better at expressing his feelings than saying them. "Don't ever leave me by myself for that long again."

"Agreed. Anyway, my family wants to meet you on the next visit anyway," Newt countered, apprehension seeping into his eyes. "Maybe this Christmas during our family reunion, get-together thing."

"As long as I'm with you, I'm happy to do whatever."


	15. Strip Poker

Maybe playing a card game where nudity was a very good possibility wasn't such a great idea. Especially when he was a horrible poker player with an even worse poker face. Yet, Thomas managed to somehow keep a single sock and his briefs on while everyone else was otherwise mostly clothed. The only one close to being as bad as him was Newt who had only lost his shirt and shoes.

"Okay boys, next round. No wilds as I want to see how far our newest member lasts," Gally announced as he began to deal out the cards. "Place whatever bets you've got left!"

"Pants off for me if I lose," Alby chimed in first with a smug smile.

"Same here," Teresa called, folding her cards back together.

"Just socks for me, thank you," Newt offered. His expression was blank but his held enough uncertainty to give Thomas a glimmer of hope.

"Buck naked," Thomas raised. He boldly met Gally's astonished stare and raised an eyebrow in defiance. 'Go big or go home' was the motto for the night after all.

"Turn 'em, let's see whose losing their clothes!" Gally commanded. Newt's three of a kind was pitiful; Teresa's full house was only beat by Alby's strait. "Thomas, are you stripping or have you survived another round?" Thomas groaned as he flipped his cards. Another three of a kind but he was beat by Newt's three 8's over his 6's. The laughter could be heard from down the block, Thomas was sure of it.

"I think I'll be heading home now," Thomas said in an attempt to deflect the attention away. "It's been fun but it is late." The protest from the group was immediate. Alby reached up and snapped the elastic of his underwear, causing Thomas to yelp in the sudden surprise. Newt swooped in and grabbed him by the hand, saving Thomas from the blush that threatened to creep up on his face.

"I'll make sure he follows through. Maybe he's just a little shy to do it with Teresa around?" Newt offered. Thomas gave him a very grateful smile as he was pulled into a nearby bedroom. Once inside, Newt pushed Thomas against the wall and started feeling all of Thomas' exposed skin. Thomas gasped as his warm tongue caressed his neck.

"I love when you save me from the final reveal," Thomas managed to gasp out.

"I love that you are willing to lose just so I get the strip tease," Newt countered before delving back to work. "But it's hard not to swallow you whole in front of everyone." Newt eyed the growing tent in Thomas' briefs with a highly possessive look that always enthralled Thomas to no end. Thomas knew who he belonged to and was always happy to give Newt exactly what he wanted.


	16. Omega

The smell of the nearby omega forced Thomas to stop walking, his knees going weak. The omega seemed to notice his halting movements and glance upwards at the greenie.

"Everything alright, Tommy?" Newt called out from his spot in the garden. Thomas blinked a few times and nodded in an answer. Scuttling away towards the map room, Thomas shut himself in with Miho. The Asian didn't even look up from his paper when Thomas breathed out a heavy sigh.

"Rough walk over here, Thomas?" Minho asked dryly. Thomas leaned against the door while running his hands down his face. "You really do like klunk. You aren't getting sick are you?"

"Newt's scent is driving me crazy. I smell him all over the glade and my self-control is growing thinner every day," Thomas admitted. Minho looked up at him, a sly smile playing on his features. "If you don't have anything helpful to go with that smirk, stop looking at me like that!" Minho abandoned his work and met Thomas on the other side of the room.

"Then claim him for the sake of everything we hold dear in this world. He doesn't have a mate and as an alpha, you can mark him if you desire him that much," Minho offered. Thomas' ears perked up at the suggestion but bit back a retort when there was a knock on the door.

"Mind if I borrow Tommy for a minute?" Newt asked, his head popping through the door. Minho waved his hand, effectively shooing them out to leave him in peace with his maps.

"What's up?" Thomas asked, trying to act cooler than he felt.

"My pheromones," Newt responded quickly. Thomas' eyes widened a little and eyebrows drew together with confusion. "My heats are getting worse with no mate and with my next one coming on here in the next day or two; I was hoping that I might find someone to help ease it a bit."

"So why did you need me to come out here for? I'm the greenie remember?"

"So you aren't interested in being my mate? I assumed with Minho telling you to mark me-" Thomas sprang to life, his eyes lighting up at the suggestion.

"Really, you want to be my mate?" Thomas asked innocently. Newt laughed at the childish love that Thomas exuded.

"Just get to the nest, you fools. Mating in the glade is still against the rules," Minho scoffed as he jogged out into the forest. "And this is a runner's rule, greenie. You are always a top so don't let this little lithe omega push you around too much this week."


	17. Gutsy

Thomas hated having to be all dressed up and fancy for the stupid work parties Newt dragged him to, but the fact that going made Newt incredibly happy kept him going anyway. 'Those wide, doe eyes should not have that kind of power over me,' Thomas though as he finished another glass of Champaign. Newt chatted away happily with one of the girls in the marketing office while he traced patterns absently on Thomas' knee. Pretending to listen, Thomas let his mind wander off since he wasn't really expected to actively participate in any meaningful conversation. Thomas draped his arm against Newt's thigh which earned him a sly smile from the blonde. Feeling a bit brave at the table cloth hiding anything from view, Thomas dared a little higher with his hand. Newt stuttered over his words at the movement but otherwise maintained a neutral expression while Thomas' fingers probed up higher. The brunet bit the insides of his cheeks to keep himself from laughing at the otherwise oblivious girl and poor Newt who was suffering from his wayward thoughts.

Newt clasped Thomas' hand in his own when Thomas' hand began its upward movements again, threatening to undue him at a moment's notice. Newt's thoughts grew fuzzy when Thomas began to trace out his name on his inner thigh, a little too close for Newt's comfort level in a work related situation. Easing out a shaky breath, Newt attempted to focus on the flow of the conversation without giving away the show he was feeling under the table. The girl that was discussing a new commercial they were filming turned to face Newt again, looking quite puzzled at Newt's strained expression.

"Newt, you look terrible, are you feeling okay?" she asked. He groaned lightly as Thomas' thump pressed down on the zipper of his pants and slid down until it hit the chair.

"It's suddenly feels incredibly hot in here. Maybe I should step outside for a little while," Newt suggested. She nodded and stood up at the same time as Newt. "I'll be fine; I'm probably going to go home here in a minute actually." Newt quickly darted out a side door, leaving Thomas and the girl behind in his rush.

"It was nice meeting you Carrie," Thomas said, trying to smooth the ugly expression on her face. "I'll be getting him home now." He found his boyfriend a few minutes later, leaning over the railing of the balcony.

"You are an ass," Newt spat though no real malice was in the words.

"But I'm your very hot piece of ass, am I not?" Thomas bantered. Newt glared at him for the comment, but refrained from his usual smack to the head. "Let me know when you've calmed down enough to walk out of here right." With that, Thomas leaned over the railing too, his chin resting on Newt's shoulder and arm wrapped around his waist.

"Alright, lover-boy. Let's go, but you are never going to be invited to another party again."

"Halleluiah!"


	18. Debauchery

Steam just about rolled out of Thomas' ears as he tried his best not to hear what was going on in the room just next door to his. The grunts and squeaking of springs echoed around the apartment since the paper thin walls did nothing for sound proofing. Returning his focus to the stack of bills in front of him, Thomas attempted to try to prioritize what needed to get paid first to keep their lives running for at least another month. Rent would eat almost every penny Newt and he had but if it was late even by one day after months of being late by weeks sometimes, it would result in an eviction for sure. And Thomas' anger and Newt's debauchery in the spare bedroom would be in vain. The click of the door unlocking brought Thomas out of his head again and the voice of another man made Thomas' blood boil again. The front door slammed shut, signaling that Newt was alone in the living room. Hesitating, Thomas approached Newt with the similar caution one would use when trying to pet an angry tiger.

"I'm going to take a shower, Tommy. The $50 is on the kitchen table, that should top off the rent fund I hope," Newt said blandly. There was no life in his eyes; the spark had left them the first time he has to lay out to pay for their weekly grocery run. Tomas' stomach clenched in knots as he watched his boyfriend trudge into the bathroom. Thomas leaned against the door as he listened to Newt run the water, unsure of where he wanted to start.

"Newt, there are other ways we could make this work. I want you to stop picking up random guys because this is tearing us apart," Thomas croaked. Whatever Newt's reaction was, he didn't voice in protest or agreement to the idea. "Maybe we should make in with our parents until we can get back on our feet? I'm going to to try to pull as many doubles at the restaurant that I can get and see about getting a second part time job. I'll save every penny I can and pay off every debt between us, and then we can start over sometime next year." The water shut off and a moment later and Newt reappeared with a towel slung over his hips. A sour expression colored his normally beautiful features, indicating to Thomas that he'd hit a nerve.

"I'm not moving back in with those people that I used to call a 'family'. You know what they tried to do to me when I came out and they'd do it again. I would never see you again, Tommy, and we've worked too hard to lose this now." Newt choked on his words while his body slumped forward so far that Thomas to hold him upright.

"Okay, Newt, you win for now. I just don't know how much longer we can keep this up. At this rate, I'm losing you fast enough on our own." Newt smiled weakly as he was lead back to their bed and curled up into a ball under the thinning blankets.

"You can't get rid of me that easily."


	19. Dance

_Talk dirty to me!_

 

The second the music blared through the speakers, Frypan swatted at Thomas' shoulder. Beaming back at him, Thomas immediately sprang into action. Jumping forward, Thomas rolled his hips for a few beats, then jumped backwards, his ass almost grinding against Teresa. Thomas did his best Chippendales impression to the left and right while seductively rolling his abs. Newt attempted to follow along to the steps but failed miserably, he just awkwardly moved his hands about while being several beats behind the step changes. Alby filmed the whole thing from the middle of the group while half attempting to follow along. Thomas laughed at Newt who watched Gally next to him for an idea of what he was supposed to do. Taking the lithe boy in his arms and pressing his chest to Newt's back, Thomas moved their bodies close together and physically moved Newt into the movements.

 

"Free up your hips, you'll look better if you aren't so stiff and jerky in your movements," Thomas instructed, whispering into Newt's ear. He placed his large hands into Newt's front pockets and pushed the blonde's hips forward while pushing himself into Newt's back. Satisfied, Thomas pulled their bodies back slowly while Newt's form molded against the body behind him. "Better. Want to move your arms around my neck to give Alby and his phone a good show?"

 

"Tommy!" Newt smacked at Thomas' forearm and began to pull away from the embrace. Thomas pouted at the loss of contact but was rewarded with a searing kiss. "I should suck at more things so you can teach me how to do it the proper way."

 

"Alright boys, enough sexual tension for one night!" Teresa interjected into their moment.

 

But Newt and Thomas exuded sexual tension regardless how much they tried otherwise.

 

A/N: This is based off a video on YouTube where the guys are dancing oh so lovely and I couldn't help myself but to write this with that video as inspiration. You can search for it under the keywords "Maze Runner dance".


	20. Take two

Convincing Newt that he was an idiot had been the easy part. The Brit had agreed on that finer point the second Thomas had broken up with him two years ago. The hard part was convincing him that they should give the relationship another go when Newt had decided to transfer into UCLA. Skeptical as always, Newt refused to discuss the possibility for the entire summer before the fall term started. Thomas didn't blame him for a second, but he desperately wanted the best thing to ever happen to him to happen all over again. Fortunately, Newt didn't try too hard in finding a replacement for Thomas during his long days on the beach, making Thomas actually jump in his excitement. With Net currently laying between his legs and his head on Thomas' chest, he wondered why not giving the long distance thing a shot a real shake. Probably because they were living in the same apartment together with only a few hours at most apart on any given day. Thomas tried not to dwell on his idiocy too much but Newt was still happy to bring it up when Thomas was being stupid again.

"Stop moving around so much, will you? The sharpie is beginning to smear," Newt lightly chastised. He blew lightly on the design on Thomas arm, trying to dry the top layer of marker a little quicker. Thomas willingly complied without complaint or remark that seemed to shock Newt. Blonde eyebrows rose high on his forehead in question and it earned him a kiss to the temple.

"I promised I wouldn't complain today. One day reprieve from my normal sass, just for you," Thomas reminded him. Newt smiled in appreciation and turned to the lotus flower on Thomas' wrist. "But I might need to double up tomorrow, to get it out of my system. I don't want to get hurt, you know."

"You'll survive. Plus me kicking your ass in Halo will put you back in your place. Get the controllers when I'm done and we'll see who has the right to be sassy in this apartment." Newt won, of course, only because Thomas couldn't stop watching his boyfriend's adorable expressing during the game. Not that either one of them really minded all that much.

A/N: This was done upon request for Heroes Fly-Minho's Hero Limps as a get back together story after chapter 12's break up. I'm open for other requests if anyone has any ideas they would like to see fulfilled! I'll do my best.


	21. Wings

Stretching out his joints, Thomas watched the boy curled up against his chest. The blonde smiled sweetly as he combed his fingers through the pale ivory feathers that tickled the underside of his chin. Thomas pushed his nose deep into the golden locks of Newt's hair and smelled the unique scent that was the human he'd been sent to watch over. While technically, humans weren't supposed to know who their guardian angels were, Thomas fell in love with the frail boy. His boss knew that Newt wasn't doing well and turned the other way when Thomas stayed the night. Newt shifted so he was sprawled out fully across Thomas' chest and cracked open one eye to look up at the winged boy.

"Can't sleep?" Thomas asked when he noticed the brown eye looking up at him. Newt shook his head before pressing his lips to the cool skin of Thomas' neck. He laughed as the warm breath tickled over his pale flesh.

"I wish you could be with me all the time instead of just for a few hours at night," Newt whimpered. Thomas' heart clenched in his chest at the underlying request that he really wanted to fulfill for Newt. It wasn't unheard of, an angel giving up his status for a human but the process was far from an easy one. "I know you must be so far behind on the other people you've got to watch out for to spend all this extra time with me."

"I would give up my wings to be with you always, Newt," Thomas asserted. He brushed his fingers over Newt's cheek and lifted his face so Thomas could see his eyes. "I've actually put some thought into leaving my position and being with you. You may not see me for a week at most while I'm healing up, but I will come back for you." Newt lifted himself up onto his elbows, his eyes shining at the possibility of being with Thomas on a permeant basis. Tomas traced at Newt's collar bone lightly before pulling him down for a chaste kiss.

"Are you absolutely sure about this? You are willing to give up your wings, your life and immortality, everything you know for me?" Newt questioned when they broke away.

"Yes, Newt, I'm sure. I've never been so sure about anything else in my entire existence. Promise me that you won't do anything to hurt yourself while I'm gone, okay. I will be back as soon as I am able to take care of myself and you again. You have to promise me that you'll stay strong enough for me over the next few days," Thomas ordered.

"I promise." Three days later, a haggard looking Thomas knocked on the familiar door of Newt's apartment to find an equally bad looking Newt. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it. Three days felt like a lifetime and the thoughts started to come back." Small red designs raced over Newt's arms and body that looked raw and fresh. Thomas pushed his way inside and kissed at every wound until Newt smiled once again. Newt repaid the favor on the gashes on Thomas back and together they fixed the other.


	22. Useless

**This has spoilers for The Death Cure so read only if you are okay with said spoilers or have read all the books. I'm sorry in advance for doing this story to y'all.**

 

_I don't know how I've managed this long, honestly, I think it's only because I didn't quite feel useless until Gally said it out loud. I didn't really believe it until the words were said out loud from someone else._

 

The letter continued on but Thomas couldn't manage to muster enough will to finish. The end result was plain enough to see. The trail of blood would probably never wash off the grey walls of the maze. It would be a constant reminder that someone wasn't mentally strong enough to make it until the end.

 

"Thomas?" Alby's voice broke through the cloud surrounding his thoughts. He placed a hand on his shoulder and forced Thomas to turn around and look him in the face. "It's not your fault. Newt tried this before and failed with the limp as his only reminder of what happened. He learned from his past mistake about the height he needed. It will never be your fault for his decision to do this." Tears ran down Thomas' face as the raw emotion welled up again, deep inside of his chest.

 

"He wanted one last kiss before I left to go running this morning. I was running late and didn't want to keep Minho waiting any longer, so I buzzed right past him. I ignored him, Alby! I ignored Newt on the last day of his shucking life even when he begged me for just one more kiss!" Thomas roared in anger directed only at himself. Alby pulled him into a tight hug and held him in place even when Thomas began to thrash around.

 

"You can't beat yourself up over this, Thomas. You didn't know his plans and he would have done it, kiss or no kiss. Please, you need to calm down before you kill yourself in grief, too," Alby ordered. Thomas sobbed into Alby's shoulder, his whole body racking violently with the effort.

 

"How could he leave me here?" Thomas finally asked, once the tears began to subside. Alby watched him with sad eyes but he had no answer to give. He' never have the answer for that question when Newt took it with him to his grave.


	23. Sharing is caring

To say Gally was flabbergasted would be the understatement of a lifetime. The two people he wanted more than anything in the world were standing in front of him with identical smirks on their faces. Both were anxiously awaiting his response that his thick tongue just wouldn't let Gally get out.

"I think we broke him," Newt chimed in after a few moments. Thomas nodded in agreement as he brought his hand to Gally's shoulder and pushed against him. Gally blinked several times and snapped his mouth shut once he realized it was hanging open.

"Gally? If you don't want this, just say 'no', we won't be hurt or offended. We just realized how much we care for you and Minho mentioned that we seem to be your favorite subjects to sketch and photograph. We just assumed that you were just as interested in us," Thomas offered, his eyes all doe like that made Gally's heart speed up. He took a long, calming breath before nodding finally at the couple.

"You'll join us?" Newt clarified. He turned to Thomas and swung an arm around his neck. Thomas placed a kiss on Newt's forehead and pulled him close to his side.

"I've just never heard the expression 'sharing is caring' when being asked to join an open relationship being a thing that people do," Gally finally managed to say. Newt chuckled lightly at the choice of words that Thomas thought would be convincing. "So how is this going to work?"

"First, this isn't an open relationship. You, Newt, and I are in a relationship with each other. Like any other romantic partnership, just three. We'll has the details as we go along, considering this is a first for us, too. We need to figure out your real personality meshed with ours and all," Thomas explained. Gally nodded slowly, his mind spinning with a million questions and thoughts. Newt and Thomas grabbed at his hands, pulling him into their bodies. Planting a kiss on each side of his face, Gally floated on cloud nine while he adjusted to his new boyfriend status.


	24. Flower Crown

Resting lazily against the lattice frame for the tomato vines, Newt twisted the flower stems together into a small crown. Thomas shifted in his lap as the sun moved in the sky, sending a glare into his dark eyes. Newt began to hum absently while his lover watched his nimble fingers work deftly on his newest creation.

"What's with your fascination with making these all the time?" Thomas asked after a while.

"Hmm?" Newt hummed, his eyebrows furrowing together. Thomas looped a finger around the closest flower, intently studying the pattern on the petals.

"You make three of four of these every day. How come?" Thomas asked again. Newt tied off the last flower before dropping it over the back of the greenie's head.

"Because we need a little beauty in this little world of ours. It's a lot of hard work and fear so I make these to add in a little bit of something pleasant into what small pleasures we do have. Plus, everyone looks good with a flower crown," Newt responded. Thomas touched the crown, carefully threading it in with his hair.

"Why do you never make one for yourself?" Thomas questioned. Newt bit back the sigh that he wanted to let out but smile weakly down at Thomas instead. "I'm sorry about the 20 questions about everything. Forget that I asked."

"Its fine, Tommy. I make them for the princes, so to speak. You've already become a leader and prince of sorts and I'm just a kid with a limp. Not much I can do other than make these and garden," Newt explained. Thomas shot up out his position in the blonde's lap, his face screwed up in a mix of confusion and disbelief. Taking the flowers out of his hair, Thomas' draped them lovingly on top of his partner's head.

"Then I make you a prince, my love. How about you be my prince?" Thomas declared. Newt swatted at Thomas chest but beamed anyway at the warm feelings that spread through his chest at the gesture. Thomas kissed him on the cheek before laying his head back on Newt's thigh. Maybe the greenie could be of some use after all.


	25. Dress

Silk was a fabric Newt usually avoided because of the difficulty in keeping it clean but he couldn't help himself when he saw the dress. It was a beautiful pattern, made by a high-end designer, and on the clearance rack for next to nothing. Resistance was futile and Newt just hoped that Thomas appreciated the look that he presented in the dress. Shaving his legs and breaking out the straightening iron to manage his mop like hair would be in vain if Thomas called from the office again to work more overtime. Newt tapped his foot impatiently, watching the seconds tick by on the clock above the stove. The garage door roared to life as Thomas finally pulled up to the house. Newt smoothed out the crinkles in the dress just as the door swung open.

"Newt?" Thomas practically squeaked as he processed the sight. Newt couldn't help but to preen under the stare his husband gave him. Thomas abandoned his jacket on the counter and crossed the distance between him and Newt in a few steps. "I'm really liking this, love; you are really a constant source of surprises." Newt wrapped his arms loosely around Thomas' neck and pulled him closer until they stood with their chests pressed together.

"Well, you did say you wanted me to dress up for that dinner with that one client next week. So when I found this while out shopping with Brenda, I knew it would be perfect," Newt replied between kisses pressed to Thomas' neck. He hummed at the thought for a moment before pulling Newt into a proper kiss.

"Mrs. Gordon doesn't take well to being out done in the fashion department but she might shut up long enough for me to get him to sign the paperwork while she is sizing up your magnificent legs. Were they always this long?" Thomas looked amazed at the smooth skin that seemed to shimmer in the dying summer light. Newt chuckled at the drooling look Thomas gave him. The dress was definitely a good investment and would win him every argument the moment he slipped it on, Newt could just see it already.


	26. Red Head

"Newt, how did this hair color kit end up in our bags?" Thomas asked, holding up the box for his boyfriend to see. Newt raised one eyebrow while an internal debate took place on his face. "Don't lie either because you suck at it. Did you mean to buy it?"

"Yes?" Newt awkwardly responded. He returned to unpacking the frozen items, trying his best to ignore the questioning look he received.

"Why? Did Teresa ask you to pick it up for her? I doubt this is her kind of color, though," Thomas finally voiced. Newt sighed and awkwardly turned back to face Thomas. He buried his face into the slightly taller boy's chest and mumbled something unintelligible into the fabric of his hoodie. "Newt, you gotta talk to me and not my chest. What did you say?" The blonde blushed a violent shade of red that rivaled the outlandish color displayed on the box still in Thomas' hand.

"I thought that if I bought it, you may be willing to try it with your hair," Newt explained again. Thomas nodded in sudden understanding and took a closer look at the box. "You don't have to, of course. I just thought you'd look nice with red hair. Not that your brown isn't nice, it's just ordinary. I mean-" Newt's words were cut short by Thomas' mouth pressing tightly against his, sucking the air out of his lungs.

"You'd like to see me as a red head, I understand. But do you realize that I'll never hear the end of this for the rest of my life when everyone else gets a good look at me?" Thomas inquired. He refrained from outright turning down Newt's suggestion but the prospect of Gally forever having photographic evidence of how tight he was wrapped around Newt's finger wasn't a fantastic idea either. Brown to red was an awfully big jump to make to play off as a trick of the light when everyone came over for their Saturday night movie.

"Here's the thing, it washes out. In a couple of showers, no one will be the wiser for what you did," Newt supplied quickly. Thomas hummed in agreement as he read the directions which did support what Newt said. "I've always had a thing for being with a red head." Tomas made quick work of bounding up to the shower, all the other bags full for food still on the counter in need of putting away. Newt was more than pleased to put them away while Thomas worked on fulfilling one of his small desires.


	27. Clingy

Thomas laced his fingers together with Newt's before curling into the blonde's warmth. Newt attempted to pull away from the table of limbs but he was only pulled in closer and tighter. The word clingy passed through Newt's mind but he pushed it away as soon as it popped up. As much as Newt loved the boy that was now molded against his side, the word clingy was a fitting description for his behavior. Newt couldn't stand the feeling of being smothered by Thomas' constant need for reassurance through touching and wet kisses and Newt hated himself for thinking badly of the situation.

"What's the matter?" Thomas asked, his voice slightly cracking. Newt turned his face to look at his boyfriend, plastering a smile on his face. Thomas seemed to perk up a little at the fake smile sent his way.

"Nothing. Why do you ask?" Newt countered, trying to not to snap at Thomas. He really wanted Thomas to stay on his side of the loveseat but he didn't really feel like dealing with a depressed Thomas for the next week. 'Is asking for once inch of personal space for a few hours too much to ask?' Thomas shook his head before dropping it into the crook of Newt's neck. Net reigned in the groan that threated to escape just in time before it became an audible sound. Forcing himself to remain still, Net tried to enjoy the rest of the silly made of TV movie that Thomas found. Murder, sex, and cover ups seemed to be the theme for the stuff that Thomas loved to watch. Newt had half a mind to be worried about what that could mean.

"Why do you like this stuff so much?" Newt asked. Thomas just shrugged, not really paying attention to Newt's question. "I'm going to get something out of the fridge. Do you want anything?"

"Bring me some grapes," Thomas finally chimed in. Newt finally pulled himself out of Thomas tight grip, breathing in a bit deeper without feeling like Thomas was sucking the air right out of his lungs. Taking his time, he muddled around the kitchen for as long as he could without raising questions. Newt despised clingy and despised the feeling that despising clingy made him feel.

'Maybe I should find another apartment, sans Thomas, when this lease is up next month.'

note: Thank you everyone for reading! I appreciate it and makes me warm and fuzzy! If anyone has a request, let me know!


	28. Smell

Thomas pushed his nose into Newt's shoulder, breathing deep in the scent that was uniquely his boyfriend. If sunshine had a scent, Newt embodied it perfectly. Thomas nipped lightly at the pale skin underneath him, drawing Newt's attention away from his book and up to Thomas.

"What are you doing?" Newt asked, His eyebrows creased in confusion. Thomas just smile from his position, buried into Newt's neck.

"Enjoying your smell," Thomas replied happily. Newt huffed softly at Thomas' strangeness but allowed him to stay put. "Don't pretend you like you don't enjoy it. You love that I smell you all the time."

"Last time you did this, you ended up getting me sick," Newt retorted. Thomas stuck out his tongue and sniffled just for the rise it got out of the blonde in his lap. He flipped the page of his book, attempting to read while Thomas' hands roamed his body. Thomas reached for the button of Newt's jeans at attempted to pull the fabric apart. Newt shifted quickly away from the invading hands and planted himself on the other end of the couch.

"A little prudish today?" Thomas asked as he moved to lay on top of Newt. "What's bothering you?"

"You are! I need to finish reading these five chapters before I can try to teach it to my class tomorrow. It'll be very obvious if I don't know what I'm doing if I have nothing to talk about," Newt retorted, sourness lacing his voice.

"Take a break for an hour. Get lunch with me," Thomas tried to persuade as he thumbed over Newt's groin. Newt moaned at the contact but remained unmoved.

"That's definitely not lunch, dim-wit!" Newt snapped.

"I'll save it for dessert later tonight, then," Thomas spat back as he moved off Newt. The smaller boy groaned at the loss of contact that earned him a knowing smirk. "I'll order a pizza, then. You want the usual from LaRosa's?" Newt grunted in response, his mind already lost back in his book.

The book, of course, was forgotten an hour later when the sunshine smell became too much and Thomas simply had to have a taste, right from the source.


	29. Sight

Not seeing wasn't a huge loss for Newt, he's grown used to his blind world over the years. Feelings became more important than the looks of anything and Thomas was no exception. He didn't even seem to notice half the time that Newt couldn't see the world around him which he was eternally grateful for. He got enough pity from everyone else to last him a lifetime so to have a normal relationship with someone was a blessing. Newt found his way into the kitchen where he heard pots, pans and other assortment of objects being moved around in a rush.

"Whatcha' got going on in here, Tommy?" Newt asked as he approached the source of the noises. He found Thomas' elbow which he grabbed on to fondly. "Smells like you are attempting to cook again." Thomas let out a rush of air that had a tone of exhaustion to it.

"You make this look so easy. I figured frying up fish couldn't be too difficult," Thomas huffed. Newt ran a soothing hand over the tense muscles between his boyfriend's shoulder blades. Thomas relaxed under the touch and leaned against Newt slightly. "Teach me master chef?"

"Comes with years of trial and error, trust me. What kind of fish is it anyway?" Newt asked. He leaned over the skillet, trying to catch a scent of the food in question.

"Was supposed to be salmon, but it's a puddle of mush as this point." Newt hummed as he poked carefully at the stuff in the still hot pan with his finger.

"I think I've got cod somewhere in there, it'll be a lot easier to make. Would you be so kind and grab it for me?" Newt asked. Thomas happily kissed him before digging through the contents of the fridge. He placed the contents into Newt's open hands who got to work immediately. They worked in tandem after much practice of learning each other's movements. Thomas watched eagerly was Newt's nimble fingers worked easily on the fish, trying to learn how he managed to not muck up everything like Thomas did.

"Thank God I've got you. I think I would have starved to death otherwise," Thomas thanked as he lead Newt to the table, food in hand.

"I'm just glad you haven't burnt anything else in here, other than food."

"Actually, I've been meaning to talk to you about that-"

"Tommy!" Newt slapped Thomas' thigh once he heard the low chuckle coming from his lover. "You suck."

"And you swallow, but you don't seem to be bothered by it any other day!"


	30. Taste

The coppery taste of blood filled Newt's mouth as he bit deeper into the arm of the boy before him. It has a hint of sweetness to it that made it almost impossible for him to break away. Thomas let out a low groan that let Newt know that his time was up. Thomas gave him a weak smile, and his face was drained of its normal color but Newt was eternally thankful that he was willing to sacrifice of himself. Especially now, out in the middle of the sea and not enough people on board to make one disappearance go unnoticed.

"Where is it that we are headed again? The 'new world'?" Thomas asked as he started to regain some of his strength. Newt straightened out his shirt before heading up the stairs to the deck. He cast his eyes skyward and was met with the familiar pattern of stars he'd long ago memorized.

"The America's is its real name. Virtually uninhabited for the most part which makes it much easier for me to go about, undetected. Plus, you don't have to worry about the bishops giving you those talks about how I'm a bad influence on you," Newt explained. Thomas frowned at a thought for a moment before he seemed to cast it aside. Newt shot him a look that demanded Thomas to speak his mind.

"What about feedings? I've only got so much to give and if there aren't enough people to keep you going, you'll be dead far too soon," Thomas said. Newt hummed in agreement as he pulled his human lover close.

"That is why I've already decided that sheep, cows, and the occasional rat will have to do until the New World becomes a bit more inhabited. Once the human population can support itself a little better, I can return to my regular dietary habits."

"Then you'll finally change me? Once everything is settled?" Thomas asked hopefully. Newt nodded happily, pulling Thomas in closer. He couldn't help but to let the hope that the frail human soul next to him exuded be soaked up inside of himself. The boy would be dead soon enough and Newt wasn't sure if Thomas would be strong enough to be re-born into a life like his own. He was willing to risk it as long as he had a chance to have him by his side for eternity. Or at least until a stake was place through their long dead hearts, whatever the case brought first.


	31. Touch

Newt absolutely despised anyone touching him, even a simple gesture of tucking his hair behind his ear from his mother sent his nerves on edge. Not even his own boyfriend dared touch him, which was thankful for the understanding and patience he had for the quirk. Newt desperately wanted the intimacy that came with cuddling, kissing, and hand holding but the barrier in his mind prevented him from even attempting such small things. Thomas was even the one who suggested separate beds and bedrooms when they moved in together, afraid that he would freak Newt out if he curled up to close while asleep. Newt turned on his back again as his thoughts kept him up for yet another night. The bed he'd always slept in suddenly felt too big and far too cold for his liking. Newt wanted to be next to Thomas, drawing in his warmth. He shoved his blankets off in haste as he made his way to Thomas' room with a sudden surge of confidence. He poked his head in and found his boyfriend laying in his darkened room with his phone in hand. Thomas propped himself up on his elbows and waited for Newt to speak first.

"I'm cold," Newt said simply, his head tucked low between his shoulders.

"Do you want me to turn up the heat? I've got some extra blankets around here if you want them," Thomas offered. He moved to stand but was stopped by Newt moving to the edge of his bed. He sat there nervously pulling on a loose thread on the edge of Thomas' comforter.

"I'm lonely in there by myself. Mind if I stick around here with you tonight?" Newt asked. Thomas watched him with a cautious eye, trying to figure out where the turn-about in Newt came from. "I understand if you'd rather be alone like normal, though."

"Come here." Thomas lifted up the blankets for Newt, who crawled under them quickly.

"I hate that I won't let you ever touch me," Newt admitted, settling closer to Thomas than he normally would.

"Don't do anything you don't feel comfortable with just for me. I understand the circumstances," Thomas soothed. He wanted to reach out and erase the worried expression on Newt's face but he kept his hands close to his chest.

"You had nothing to do with it, so you shouldn't have to suffer. Would you help me get better?"

"It would be my pleasure." Thomas grinned when Newt relaxed into their shared space yet still remained far enough away to feel in control. It was a start, for sure, and Thomas was more than happy with that.


	32. Sound

The loss of Newt's voice in his ears was by far much worse than Thomas imagined. The medicine for the spinal meningitis may have saved his life but the damage to his hearing was irreversible. Not being able to listen to Newt humming along to the radio or rambling on about the idiots he had to put up with at work seemed like an enormous loss in comparison. What was he supposed to do now without all of that? Newt clutched at his hand, his face a mask of bravery to keep himself from cracking, too. He scratched something quickly into the notebook he bought at the hospital gift shop and handed it to Thomas.

 _I love you. We'll figure this out once your 100% healthy_. Thomas gave him a grateful squeeze of the hand for the small encouragement and beckoned Newt closer with his finer for a kiss. A doctor bustled in with a stack of papers tucked under his arm, his lips moving but only a few garbled noises reached Thomas' mind that sounded like he was listening to someone talk under water. Newt nodded in understanding and every so often he would speak as well. The doctor never looked directly at Thomas during the conversation while Newt looked like he attempted to bring the attention to him. Thomas cleared his throat (or at least it felt like he did) but he still went otherwise unnoticed. Giving up, he cautiously used his voice to grab their attention.

"Excuse me, what is going on?" he managed to rasp out after days of not using his voice and the awkwardness of not hearing the words himself. The doctor finally turned to Thomas, eyebrows raised, almost surprised at Thomas' question. He said something quickly that Thomas couldn't manage to grasp with his poor lip reading skills. Newt grabbed at the notebook again from Thomas' lap and wrote out an explanation quickly.

_He wants to see if hearing aids could help you. If not, a cochlear implant could restore some of your hearing but its surgery and expensive._

Thomas shook his head as he pointed to the word surgery. The doctor spoke again to Newt, going back to ignoring Thomas in bed.

"Hey!" Thomas shouted as he banged his hand on the small table next to the bed. The doctor jumped a good foot in the air at the sudden surprise. "I want a patient advocate. Now!" Newt looked at him with a mix of surprise and pride on his face while to doctor's face turned from surprise to anger. He fled the room in a rush, leaving Thomas with Newt. Thomas took the pen from Newt and began to write.

 _I don't want you to have to make the decisions for me. I want to decide what I want to do once I get the information I need from the doctor, not from you later. I've got questions for him, too._ Newt kissed him gently on the corner of his mouth, understanding in his eyes. God above, Thomas loved Newt more if possible from that one look, and he was grateful to have him through it all.


	33. Sketch

It was easier to convince Thomas to allow him to do a nude drawing than Newt had expected. He was sure Thomas would come up with a thousand and one excuses to avoid it but the idea of using one of the studio's nude models may have helped Newt's cause. Thomas had a tinge of jealousy, that when played at the right angle, pretty much got Newt whatever he wanted. With Thomas sprawled out on the couch cushions in the middle of the living room, almost asleep because of his oh-so-tiring day of watching his marathon of FRIENDS, Newt got peace to work efficiently and quickly on his newest piece for his exhibition.

Charcoal wasn't his favorite medium but he knew that it would take forever to complete the project using his oil paints. Thomas would get fidgety before he could finish painting his face and charcoal did wonders when it came to shadowing in certain parts. It was the least he could do, considering that people would essentially be looking at Thomas naked all night long when the gallery opened. Newt half hoped no one wanted to buy this particular piece so he could keep it all to himself- selfishly tucked away so only they could see its beauty.

"It's a tad cold in here, don't you think?" Thomas moaned from the other side of the canvas. He shivered slightly, though Newt knew better than to give in to Thomas at the moment. Newt could just about hear Thomas pouting at the silence he received in return. "Aren't you going to keep me warm, lover of mine? Or at least get me a freaking blanket?"

"If I get you a bloody blanket, you won't be nude anymore, which defeats the purpose of this entire evening. If I keep you warm, I'll end up just as naked as you and with you rutting inside of me. Give me another 45 minutes and you can get your clothes back on. Or mine off, whichever you prefer," Newt replied. He tried to bite back the smile when Thomas rolled his eyes and shivered again.

"45 minutes for a silly sketch?"

"A sketch that'll pay of the rest of my car loan if I'm lucky. Now shut up and sit still!" Newt shouted good naturedly.

"You're selling it? I never agreed to that!"

"Yes, you did. You were just too busy trying to make yourself look better. Now sit still, or I'll have to start all over!" Thomas sat still, begrudgingly, only because the twinkle of a promise that was in Newt's eye as reassessed the lines of Thomas' body. At least Newt was right about his clothes coming off rather than any clothes being put back on.


	34. make up

An assortment of powders, colors, and instruments la scattered out on the bathroom sink. Thomas and Newt looked at all the stuff with a curious eye while watching Brenda pick up different objects and use them with practiced ease. She watched their varying expressions in the mirror while she made up her face.

"You guys look like you want to try," she quipped as she brought her eyelash curler up to her eyes. Thomas squirmed as she worked the cruel looking thing but Newt leaned in curiously. "You could look drop dead beautiful if you would let me have a few minutes with you, Newt."

"Are you implying that he's not drop dead beautiful now?" Thomas objected. He wrapped a possessive arm around Newt's waist while sending a deadly glare to his friend. "He's more beautiful than you since he doesn't need all this crap on his face."

"That's a bit harsh, Tommy," Newt chided. He patted Thomas' arm lightly as he untangled himself from the tight embrace. "It'd be an interesting one-time thing to try." He plopped down on Brenda's chair and spun himself to face her with a grin.

"Oh, God, his will be an interesting adventure for sure," Thomas muttered under his breath. Brenda worked deftly with experienced fingers flying about Newt's face. She layered on the different products while peppering in what this or that was supposed to do. Eyeliner and mascara was carefully applied last and with a final 'ta-da', Brenda moved out of the way so Newt had a full view of himself in the mirror.

"Well, what do you think?" Brenda asked with a smirk. Newt beamed at his appearance while Thomas stared at him with his mouth agape.

"You have to go with me to buy all this stuff. Like, right now," Thomas said. Newt turned around to face him, his smile growing on his face. "I don't know how she managed to do it, but she indeed did wonders on you."

"Told you!" Brenda protested light heartedly. Newt shushed her with a swatting hand. Newt stood a little taller and brought his lips to Thomas' in a slight kiss. Make-up, Thomas thought, may not be the worst thing in the world afer all.


	35. Insecure

Newt smiled awkwardly at Thomas as he fidgeted awkwardly back and forth on his feet. He knew this moment was coming but he really wasn't prepared on how to answer Thomas when the eventual question came. He really did like the boy but anything beyond their friendship was more than Newt could bare.

"Tommy, you know you are one of my best mates. You also know how fucked up I am. I don't think it'd be a good idea for me to be in anything serious when I am barely able to take care of myself," Newt explained. Thomas nodded with a slightly embarrassed expression on his face. Newt's heart sank at the look, if he would have dated anyone he currently knew- Thomas would be his first choice in a heartbeat.

" 'm sorry," Thomas mumbled, a tinge of red starting to creep up his face. He really was adorable when he looked like that. Newt was almost tempted to give in and kiss Thomas with everything he had.

"Nothing to be sorry about. Don't wait around and pine for me either, okay? You're still my friend and I'll be your wing man any day. Gally sure seems to be warming up to you though." Newt wiggled his pale eyebrows at the suggestion that seemed to cheer up the brunet a little. Newt hooked his arm through Tomas' and pulled him along towards the area they'd left their friends a few moments before. Everyone seemed a little tipsier than they did five minutes ago, though Minho did set a hard pace when it came to drinking that he dared everyone to keep up with.

"Thomas and Newt, sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Teresa sang in between her rounds of shots. Everyone roared in riotous laughter that seemed to only further Thomas' embarrassment at the situation.

"Actually, Teresa, I told him that he should be asking Gally out. Much better match, honestly," Newt told her. Everyone stopped on a dime to look at the wide-eyed boy in question. Gally stammered over the words he was looking for before finally giving up and closing his mouth. He avoided looking at either Thomas or Newt, trying to look interested in his beer.

"How cute!" Teresa finally shouted. "Gally, come here and sit next to Tom!" She forcefully pulled him by his arm and planted him next to Thomas' bar stool. Gally muttered something that sounded a lot like 'insecure bastard' before finally looking up at Thomas. He'd be hard pressed not to take Thomas since Newt seemed so eager to pass him off, especially with those wide brown eyes and slightly pouty lips. Gally smiled slightly and nodded awkwardly much to Thomas' amusement. He was in for a long night, thanks to Newt.


	36. Engagement

Anxiety bubbled up in his chest as he flipped the box in his hands. Newt wasn't even sure Thomas like jewelry or the idea of having an engagement ring. A second ring could always be made so the pair could be wedding bands if Thomas balked at the idea. The whole idea seemed terrible the more he thought about it, which only brought forth even more anxiety and heartburn. Newt hung his head low between his shoulders and supported himself by placing his elbows on his knees. He groaned as he mulled over the wording of the proposal he wanted to give to Thomas. Romantic, albeit simple, would work but Thomas would probably not be happy at being proposed to rather than doing the actual proposing. Something about his manhood being shriveled if he couldn't do the asking, or something stupid like that.

 

 _Forget romantic, just toss the ring into his chest and let him figure it out would work just as well_ Newt thought. A fast moving blur in front of his face caught Newt's attention, but his reflexes were too slow to react. He snapped his head up to see the body that the thieving hand was attached to.

 

"Awfully small and pretty box to be holding the tickets to the improv show," Thomas stated as he examined the box in his hands. Newt's eyes widened as Thomas moved the lid open, painfully slow. The blond reached out to grab at the box only to have his fingers smacked away with a resounding crack. Thomas only grinned stupidly as his eyes flickered from Newt's face to the ring laying cradled inside. He examined the silver quickly before slipping it onto his own finger on his left hand.

 

"What the hell, Tommy?" Newt yelled, horrified at the sudden turn of events.

 

"Did you have a big speech to go along with this? I figured I'd just save you the trouble and skip right to the part where I said 'yes'," Thomas quipped. Newt's brow creased in confusion at the lack of clarity to his horror. "I saw the ring ages ago, right after you brought up getting married the first time. I'm surprised it took you this long, actually." Newt glared at him, though the tension was released from his body as the word yes played through his mind again.

 

"Spoil sport," Newt muttered as he pulled Thomas in for a kiss.

 

"That's what I hear."


	37. Soulmate

Heart fluttering in his chest, Thomas watched as the man he realized was his soulmate walked through the doors of the bookstore. The bookstore that Thomas worked at to be precise, and he had the most adorable confused look on his face that made Thomas want to melt. Thomas itched absently at his elbow where Newt's name was etched in small, elegant letters as he watched the newest customer peruse the stacks of poetry. Thomas knew of Newt from the local coffee shop where he often played guitar on open mic night. He'd been far too nervous to approach the musician once he'd discovered Newt's name. Plus, the idea that they were destined for each other seemed strange anyway. He wanted Newt to genuinely like him because of his personality (or some other relating crap like that) rather than for a name scrawled on his arm.

"Anyone home?" a voice broke through Thomas' thoughts. He blinked a couple of times and Newt's face came into focus in front of his. "Welcome back to the world of the living. I'm wanting to order a book you don't have in stock."

"Yeah, sure. Title and author?" Thomas asked as he pulled up the ordering system on his computer.

"The Complete Poetry and Prose of William Blake," Newt rattled off. Thomas smiled at Newt at the request he made. "You a fan of Blake, too?"

"Yeah! The Tyger was the first one of his that I read which was immediately followed by The Poison Tree. I have a copy of this myself at home," Thomas replied.

"Good to know it comes highly recommended by – eh – what's your name again?" Newt asked, searching Thomas chest for a name badge.

"Thomas," he breathed out. Newt's eyes widened slightly accompanied by a raised eyebrow.

"I like it. So, what are your plans for Friday night, Tommy?" Newt asked, leaning against the counter. Thomas tried not to lean closer into Newt's body as he navigated through finishing through the order.

"William Blake is sounding like a really good date right now, actually," Thomas joked. "Your book will be here next week, probably on Thursday."

"Want to make it a date with Blake and me across the street?" Newt pointed out the window towards the coffee shop that Thomas knew very well.

"Deal." Thomas didn't like the idea of soulmates but Newt didn't seem like a bad one to have if he was going to have one. Especially when shared poetry and coffee was involved.


	38. Queasy

Pregnant. The word twisted around in Thomas brain as he stared at the plastic stick in his hand. He pushed his back against the wall of the bathroom and slid down in the corner while curling up into a tight ball. Pregnant! He couldn't be knocked up, not with everything going on in his life. Not when he was stuck in a god forsaken maze surrounded by horrible creatures that wanted to kill him on sight. Hell, Alby would kill him once the leader found out the situation he found himself in. A knock came from the other side of the door, scaring Thomas nearly out of his skin. He wobbled over and forced the door open, revealing a baffled looking Newt.

"Doing alright in there, Tommy?" Newt asked. Thomas swiped at his mouth, brushing away the remnants of his stomach contents that he'd vomited up earlier. "You look like a right hot mess, if I say so myself." Thomas leaned against the door frame for support, looking at Newt with half closed eyes while trying to come up with the right explanation for his plight.

"I've been feeling queasy for a while, almost a week of throwing up just about everything I eat. I've been getting this pain stitch in my side while out on runs, too," Thomas began.

"Come on, shank! I'm taking you to see Clint and Jeff so they can have a look at you. Maybe they've got something up their sleeves to fix you up." Newt held out his hand that Thomas only stared at stupidly. Newt raised an eyebrow in question at the lack of movement on the runner's part.

"There is nothing they can do for me. Time will have to work this out on its own," Thomas said, cryptically. Eyebrows shot up higher, begging for more answers. Thomas only passed the test to Newt as he anticipated the argument that was sure to come.

"A positive pregnancy test. They sent Teresa up here pregnant?" Newt shouted, his face growing hot.

"My positive pregnancy test, to be more accurate," Thomas clarified. Newt's jaw hit the floor at the revelation, the corners of his mouth twitched upwards as different emotions raced across his face. Finally, he placed his hands over Thomas' stomach and a smile won out.

"My baby," he whispered.

"Our baby." Thomas allowed himself to be swept up into Newt's arms and be peppered with hot kisses over his face and neck. Baby, indeed.

A/n: There will be two more similar ones to follow along a similar vein to this, lovelies! I love this kind of strange stuff, I don't know why, but I do.


	39. Swollen

The growing belly, constant nausea, and swollen almost to the point of pain ankles was far more than Thomas was willing to deal with. Plus, Newt wouldn't let him do anything by himself the second he'd found out about his predicament. Even a simple trip to take a piss required a chaperone. Thomas groaned in discomfort as the 'demon' child inside him spun around, kicking everything he could reach without mercy. Newt looked up quickly at the distressed noise only to find Thomas grimacing.

"She moving around too much again?" Newt whispered as he placed both hands on either side of the swollen bump. The movement was quelled almost instantly to just a few kicks here or there where Newt's hands lay. Thomas pouted at his boyfriend's ease of calming down their span when everything Thomas did only seemed to make the situation worse.

"She? I though we agreed the proper pronoun to be used as he," Thomas questioned. Newt only hummed in response as he pressed his ear to Thomas' stomach. "What the shuck are you doing now?"

"Your use of our words is getting better. They are actually starting to sound normal in conversation."

"Answer the question. Both of them."

"First, I would use he if she was indeed a he. I know you are having a girl. Two, I'm listening to her heartbeat but I can't over the sound of your voice. Now shut up," Newt explained. He leaned forward again and scrunched up his face in concentration. Thomas resigned himself to situation and relaxed into Newt's touch.

"Any name suggestions?" Thomas inquired once all movement stilled. Newt moved off Thomas and curled up next to him while placing his nose into his lover's neck.

"I'm partial to Brigid if I'm right. On the off chance that you are right, I like James," Newt replied. Thomas nodded in agreement as he threaded his fingers through Newt's hair.

"Can't wait to meet you, James," Thomas said fondly as he rubbed his stomach.

"Don't grow up to fast, Brigid. We want you to have the childhood we've forgotten," Newt added with a watery smile. "You'll have everything you could ever want once we get out."


	40. Birth

Pain rippled over Thomas entire midsection, forcing him to double over and drop to his knees. He let out a whimper as his body constricted in on itself. Minho and Alby were the first to reach him and the hauled him into a sitting position. Thomas gripped Alby's hand in a vice like grip as the pain reached its worst which caused Alby to yelp out in his own pain.

"Sorry," Thomas mumbled when he was finally able to think again. Clint and Jeff seemed to appear out of thin air in front of him with identical wild eyed looks on their faces.

"Newt said he saw you take a fall," Clint explained as he took a knee next to Thomas. He looked the pregnant boy over, looking for any obvious signs of injuries. "But you don't look hurt."

"My entire mid-section was in pain. It felt hard as a rock there for a minute or two, but now there's nothing," Thomas replied. He pressed his hands against his stomach and several swift, hard kicks met his palm.

"You look like you are ready to pop. You are probably in the early stages of labor. Let's get him to the infirmary while he can still walk, Alby," Clint ordered. Thomas pulled himself up with the help of Alby and Minho while Newt worried his hands behind them.

"Newt, calm the hell down. Thomas will be anxious enough for the both of you soon enough," Minho nearly commanded. Thomas gave him a sympathetic smile as he settled into an empty bed furthest from the door. "I imagine this will be painful and awkward enough with everyone in here to watch. Yell if you need help." Another ripple of pain washed over Thomas who let himself cry out. Newt took up residence in the chair next to Thomas, his hand taking a beating with each unforgiving squeeze.

Three hours later, Thomas lay exhausted in the bed with a layer of sweat covering his entire body. He cooed over the tiny form in his arms, looking absolutely perfect for all of Thomas's efforts.

"You are going to be a heartbreaker, Brigid," Thomas informed her. She looked up at him with wide eyes that almost seemed to understand the sentiment. "Don't let your daddy know how happy I am that I was wrong. I'll never hear the end of it."

"Too late," Newt quipped, reappearing with a bottle of water for Thomas and another bottle filled with a milky white fluid for Brigid. He passed the milk to Thomas who pressed it to her small, gummy mouth. "Maybe he'll trust my instincts next time."

"Next time, you'll be the one in this bed, not me. You get to deal with the pain and weird body changes all by yourself."


	41. Penpal

A hundred letters, a trans-Atlantic flight, and two espresso's later, Thomas sat in a small local coffee shop that was told to be at his pen pal. He was late, but if the timing of Newt's letters were anything to go by, the Brit took his time and care in everything he did. That or Newt got too nervous and bailed on the meeting, not that Thomas blamed him. He felt sick to his stomach and wanted to give up on the waiting game. Newt definitely had the advantage in the get together; he knew what Thomas looked like where Thomas only knew that Newt was blonde and this was Newt's hometown where Thomas was the foreigner. One of the barista's he noticed working when he arrived sat in a chair across from him with two cups and two blueberry muffins in hand. Thomas looked enviously at the muffins, wishing he had something solid in his stomach.

"I thought you might want one," the guy said suddenly. He tossed the larger of the two pastries into Thomas chest unceremoniously. Thomas frowned at the situation, unsure what to make of the employee in front of him.

"Thanks?" Thomas muttered as he placed the muffin next to his drained cup. A fresh espresso was placed next to his food with an accompanying smile from the guy.

"I'd have been over here sooner but these idiot high school kids have no sense of responsibility or sense of punctuality. I had to wait until the ever loving pain in my arse finally decided to come to work," he rattled off quickly. Thomas tilted his head to the side in confusion at the explanation.

"I'm actually waiting for someone," Thomas said slowly, much to the obvious amusement of the barista.

"I know you are, hence why I apologized for my tardiness, Tommy," he responded. Thomas' mouth fell open as realization washed over him. He looked Newt over, happily taking in his thin, lanky frame. "You are cuter in person than the pictures you sent. Taller than expected, too."

"Nice to meet you too, Newt." Thomas smiled as the name rolled out of his mouth. Newt's eyes lit up at the sound and moved to sit next to Thomas on the loveseat.

"We've met. I believe you mean nice to finally see me," Newt corrected. Thomas chuckled and cautiously leaned against Newt.

"Just as snarky as your letters. Sounds better with a British accent." Newt leaned his forehead against Thomas head and breathed in the mixture of the scent of his shampoo and his own unique scent. He definitely could get used to this feeling over the next few days.

A/n: This was done upon request for caramel, and I'm still open for requests as usual!


	42. Merman

The light casting over the rocks was all it was that Thomas saw. That's what Thomas tried to tell himself anyway despite the anxious curiosity that burned in his chest. That particular shade of blue-green wasn't a natural color in any of the rocks that was dotting the shore line. But not having any other sort of explanation for the sudden, yet brief, shift in color, Thomas continued picking his way over the outlying bluff. A salty breeze blew his raggedy Andy hair into his face, momentarily blinding him in a world of brown. Brushing the unruly locks away, another flash of color with an accompanying plop sound on the rocks drew his attention away from the breaking waves around him. A sharp edge of something scaly caught his attention to a large pillar rock that something – or someone – was trying to hide behind.

"Hello?" Thomas called out. He eased his way over the slick surface beneath his feet to where the person was shrinking behind. "I know you are there. My name is Thomas, by the way. You aren't hurt are you?"

"Go away, Tommy!" a voice spat viciously. He sounded tired and out of breath that only spurred Thomas on further. "I'm fine and don't need any help. Don't come any closer, do you hear me?" Thomas paused for a moment before easing himself around the edge of the large rocky barrier. His breath hitched in his chest as he took in the sight. Salt water soaked and sun bleached hair crowned the boy's head while a tail of blue and green shimmered with each small movement he made.

"What in the world?" Thomas breathed out. He stood in awe at the delicate looking merman tail and the desire to touch the scales compelled Thomas forward while he dropped to his knees.

"Stop!" the boy cried out as Thomas' fingers stretched out, almost a hair's width away from his tail. Thomas stumbled back at the sudden shock but otherwise remained silent. "I've been stuck on these stupid rocks for two bloody days. If I can't make it back to the water soon, I'll be done for. I could actually now use your help since you didn't listen to me the first time."

"Absolutely," Thomas replied numbly. He took the other boy's outstretched hand in his own when fingers moved out in a grabbing motion. "How do you want to do this?"

"Carefully. My scales hurt from being so dried out, so don't jostle them too much. If you can hold me around the shoulders and waist and prop me up that way, I should be okay. Drop me tail first into the shallows if you would." Thomas maneuvered his way carefully as he could with the extra weight in tow. "My names Newt, so you know."

"Nice to meet you. This good enough?" Thomas asked as he splashed into calm waters. Newt wiggled his way into the water, sighing as the ocean surrounded him. "If you don't mind me asking, how'd you get stuck?"

"You know the legends of mermaids drowning humans with their beauty? About dried out because of your beauty, human." He splashed water into his face and pulled himself towards deeper water much to Thomas' dismay. "I'll come back. Just keep an eye out for me." Thomas nodded eagerly as Newt slipped below the surface with a lazy flip of his tail and a small splash of water.


	43. Zoned out

Thomas hated giving interviews to anyone, but he especially hated doing the non-stop circuit of them, and after almost what felt like the 100th one for the day, he was toast. Everyone was asking the same inane questions but his editor demanded he suck it up and deal with it. Fortunately, Newt tagged along for moral support who Thomas was currently starring at while the interviewer yammered on. The gap between Newt's upturned thigh and the chair gave him a nice view and distraction from his annoyance. He placed the microphone that he'd been given in between the gap, much to Newt's obvious amusement if the tongue running across his teeth was anything to go on.

"What are you doing?" Newt whispered, a thin grin breaking across his face. Thomas outright ignored him as he fiddled with the mic. "What are you doing?!" Thomas lifted his head up as the question finally registered. He just absently looked at Newt while he tapped his foot impatiently. Laughter from behind the camera brought his attention back to the others in the room.

"I'm sorry! Wrong time to starting spacing out there. What was the question again?" Thomas quickly recovered while rubbing his hand down his face. Newt bit his lip in an effort to hold back most of his laughter. Thomas laughed at himself as the interviewer regained her composure.

"It's alright. What's the difference in writing this book compared to all your previous work?" she repeated, an almost knowing look in her eye.

"Having real life inspiration to base my characters off of, honestly. Instead of thinking of what my characters would do, I think what the person they represent would do. Everything just moves quicker and easier that way," Thomas rattled off quickly.

"Well, that's all I've got for you. Thank you for your time, Thomas," she concluded.

"Nice save," Newt whispered into Thomas ear. "Maybe you should outright grope me next time."

"Shut up. I can't help that you are attractive and I'm bored. You know what normally happens in these kind of situations at home," Thomas reminded him.

"Then you are going to have the worst case of blue balls when this is all over with. I don't envy you."

"Not even enough for a quick trip to the bathroom with me?"

"No, Thomas. Now focus on the last few and you'll be rewarded after dinner," Newt instructed. He smiled politely when the next interview crew set themselves up while Thomas groaned internally. "Focus!"

a/n: This is based on one of the group interviews that the cast did where Dylan actually was messing around with Thomas Brodie-Sangster. Hilarious as hell video, I suggest you all look it up.


	44. Snow

Thomas packed the wet snow between his gloved hands, condensing the white powder into a small, tight ball. Newt watched the movements out of the corner of his eye. He waited for the inevitable throw of the snowball that would surely be aimed at his head.

"Newt!" Thomas called out. The snow ball left his hands as soon as the blonde turned at the calling of his name. He side steeped the assault easily which earned him a disappointed pout from Thomas.

"No snowball fights, remember? You were the one who wanted to make a snowman," newt chastised his boyfriend. Newt fell to his knees and gathered a pile of snow in front of him. "Get over here and start making the mid-section, will ya?" Thomas followed suit a little further away, gathering speed as the ball began to grow.

"What are we going to do about the face?" Thomas asked. He piled his two smaller sections on top of Newt's larger bottom. Newt 'humphed' as he stuck two misshapen sticks into either side of the snowman.

"Who cares? Throw some dried grass on it or something for all I care," Net griped from the cold. He rubbed as his raw, read nose in an effort to regain some feeling. Thomas swatted at him for his lack of efforts. "I'm getting back inside with something warm to drink." Thomas ignored him as he made his way to the shed at the bottom of the hill. Newt watched as he divested himself of his outerwear while Thomas popped open cans of black and blue spray paint. Two large dots for eyes and a blue half circle for a smile later, Thomas made his way back inside.

"You've got to make it look realistic. See how cool this thing looks now?" Tomas offered at Newt's laughter.

"Yes, a snowman has to have a realistic looking face. The blue lips look about right considering he is half frozen," Newt retorted. Thomas mocked laughed as he brought his cold hands to Newt's warmer neck.

"Kill joy," Thomas spat with no real venom in his voice.

"Peter pan syndrome at its finest you are. The boy who never grew up," Newt handed him a warm mug which Thomas took greedily.

"I think I've got that on DVD! Want to watch?" Thomas dashed into the living room, leaving Newt behind with his head shaking. Thomas was a mess for sure, but he was Newt's hot mess.


	45. Dissapproval

Bringing Newt home to meet his parents seemed like a good idea, at the time. Plus, they'd been begging him to bring over his 'friend' that he'd been spending so much time with. Thomas honestly assumed that his parents knew he was gay but just never made a big deal over the subject. Oh how wrong that thought had been in retrospect.

"You're dating a boy?" his father asked, a frown taking shape. "Why would you ever want to date a boy for?"

"I'm 26 years old, I hardly qualify as a boy at this point," Newt uttered, that only earned him an elbow tapped into his ribs.

"I love Newt, dad. He's one of the best things to happen to me and I don't see why I would date a girl considering," Thomas responded. He tried to downplay the oncoming assault that he knew was bound to happen. He should have seen it a mile away, honestly, even Newt tried to warn him that this wouldn't end well.

"Considering what?" his mother chimed in. Thomas held back rolling his eyes but the huff from Newt earned them both an icy glare.

"Considering the fact I'm gay, mother, in case you've not noticed. I actually thought you guys knew I wasn't interested in girls. I wouldn't have sprung it on you like this otherwise," Thomas explained. His mother let out a choked sob while his father wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Newt placed on of his hands on top of Thomas' and gently squeezed his fingers. Thomas breathed slowly and evenly as he tried to calm his racing heart. "I don't care if you don't agree with it, but this is my life and who I am. I want Newt and for some reason he wants me too. If you'd rather pretend I'm the son I'm not, I won't came back around to shatter that image for you."

"We love you Thomas and we just want the best for you," she sobbed out.

"This is the best thing for me! That's the crazy thing that you're missing! I'm happy, healthy, and thriving on my own without any help from you or the government. I'm even getting married next summer." Thomas thrust his left hand out for his parents to see the silver band that Newt had given him.

"Don't send us an invitation," his father commanded. He stood, pulling his mother along with him, leaving the pair alone in the living room.

"That went smashingly, now didn't it?" Newt attempted at breaking the tension. He pulled a stunned Thomas into his chest and held him there until the numbness of the outright disapproval of his family began to wear off.


	46. Unlovable

The first thing that registered upon entering Newt's apartment was sobbing. Shaky sobs and ragged breaths filled Thomas' ears as he slowly entered the bedroom. He knocked on the wooden surface as he stepped through, alerting the crying man that someone was there.

"What's wrong, buddy?" Thomas asked concern lacing his voice. He dropped onto his knees next to Newt who was curled up on the floor while leaning against the bed for support. "You haven't talked to me in ages and now you call me up to meet you crying?"

" 'm sorry, Tommy," Newt hiccupped as he tried to calm his shaky nerves.

"Just tell me what's wrong and what I can do to help," Thomas told him while the concern in his eyes grew.

"I'm unlovable, Tommy. Nobody wants me and no one ever will. I'm inching closer to my 30's, no love life to speak of, I haven't had sex in nearly seven years. This is happening while everyone around me that I know is getting married and having kids," Newt choked out between his tears. His body shaked with the anxiety and sadness that washed over him. "Even my aunt- who mind you is the biggest bitch you've ever met- got married just last week! If she can get hitched, it should be a cake walk for me in comparison to find a fucking date! Yet here I sit, crying like a bloody baby because of single status!"

"You think you are unlovable? That's ridiculous, Newt, and you know it. You've got plenty of people who care about you!" Thomas assured him. Newt laughed mockingly at the statement that resounded like a lie in his ears. "Why do you do this to yourself? Why beat yourself over something trivial?"

"If I wasn't unlovable, why am I crying to you about it? When will it be my turn, Tommy?" Fresh tears streamed down Newt's face that broke Thomas' heart a little more.

"Go out with me. Let's go out on a date Saturday night. We'll do the dinner and a movie thing or there's that ice cream place you love that's opening back up for the season today. What's it called again?" Thomas offered. Newt's head picked up at the turn of events.

"The Cone," he hiccupped.

"Come on, we'll go to the cone and hold hands while he make out like a teenage couple whose recently discovered PDA!" Thomas proclaimed. He stood and offered his hands out to Newt to pull himself up with.

"You want to go on a date with me?" Newt asked, stunned.

"Of course I do! I wouldn't have come over otherwise if I didn't like you one way or another. You are too cute to be upset like you are," Thomas assured the blonde. He smiled as Newt began to relax again. "Come on, ice cream calls and it helps solve everything eventually."

a/n: I can't wait for spring to officially start! (It's coming with all the horrible rain but it's better than snow! But the sinuses, oh god!) And with Spring, comes the opening of The Cone which does in fact exist, which I think is better than Grater's though I may get shot by anyone who actually lives In the greater Cincinnati area for saying that.


	47. Posessive

Thomas knew Newt was attractive and that other people noticed. He'd be lying if he denied that the attention that Newt received annoyed him. Most of it came from desperate girls that didn't even register on Thomas' radar considering Newt's interest in – well- not girls. What bothered Thomas' possessive side was when the men began to approach Newt and the Brit lapped up the attention like a hungry kitten with a bowl of fresh milk. He knew it was harmless, for the most part everyone was trying to be friendly, but the itch was still there. Currently, Gally had his hand resting on Newt's hip and the fingers were drifting dangerously close to his back side. Newt leaned in closer to Gally's chest with the pretense of fixing his collar. Thomas balled his hands up into fists when Gally sent him a grin that would have put the Cheshire cat to shame. It took every calming technique Thomas knew not to stomp his feet with each step like a spoiled toddler.

"Hello there, Thomas. Good to see you've decided to join your boyfriend and me," Gally calmly spoke. The twinkle in his eye was begging to be snuffed out by one good right hook from Thomas' fist. "I mean this part is for Newt and you don't seemed interested in having fun with him at all. Not even a gift for him to show off!"

"Oh, Thomas is more than interested, I assure you. He gave me my gifts this afternoon plus dinner last night. He's not much of a fan for loud palaces and drunkenness," Newt offered. The look in Newt's eye, though, tipped Thomas off to something being amiss.

"Exactly. Newt, could I steal you away for a minute?" Thomas grabbed him by his wrist before a response could be formed. He led his boyfriend outside and on to the small patio just off to the side. Thomas shoved Newt against the brick wall, mindful thought to place a hand behind Newt's head to keep him from injuring himself. Thomas attached himself to Newt's mouth, kissing the blonde until his lips were swollen from the effort. Moving lower, Thomas worked his mark on Newt's neck greedily.

"I love it when you get possessive of me," Newt admitted, once he managed to catch his breath. "I should do this more often if it gets you this hot and bothered." Thomas glared up at Newt and growled in the back of his throat but kept his mouth otherwise occupied on various spots of Newt's body. Much to their mutual pleasure, of course.


	48. Ghost

**ALERT! More spoilers for The Death Cure. I don't want to spoil anything for anyone, and be warned of the angst ahead- see a la page 250 kind of angst.**

 

Newt hated the fact that there was no way he could comfort Thomas, despite how many times he tried to make his presence known. Despite his attempt to send any calming or positive feelings to Thomas or a calming hug to his shoulders, the fact was that Newt was dead and Thomas couldn't get over the fact that he was the one who pulled the trigger.

 

Newt wasn't sure when he first realized where he was. Early memories were of just Thomas and the immense desire to pull the teen into his arms. Slowly, the understanding that there were other people milling about in the world dawned on him, though not a single person acknowledged knowing that he was there. Not that he really expected any of them to know. It broke his heart every time Thomas cried himself to sleep or woke up from yet another nightmare. It was only slightly worse than Newt's fingers passing through Thomas' arm when he tried to soothe away the fear.

 

"Newt, God, I miss you so much," Thomas said to himself. He curled into himself under his pile of blankets as more tears coursed down his face. "Why did you have to be the one to get sick? Why couldn't I have been one of the control subjects? I should have taken better care of you when I had a chance. I should have never sent you into the experiment to begin with."

 

"I forgive you, Tommy. Me not being immune had nothing to do with you. I would have caught the flare one way or another. At least this way, I got a few extra years and I had you. Even for just a little while, it's better than nothing," Newt tried to convey back. He moved closer to Thomas, wishing that Thomas could feel him there. IT would have done wonders for Newt's mind and spirit if Thomas knew how much he really cared.

 

"I should have told you 'I love you' every day, Newt," Thomas whispered, as he slipped into a fitful sleep.

 

"I love you too, Tommy," Newt replied. "I'll find you again when you are old and grey, after you lived a full life. We'll haunt Minho, Chuck, and Gally together okay? We'll scare the klunk out of them for days and we'll especially get Minho back for all his crap and particular brand of sass." Thomas seemed to smile at the sentiment, in his sleep understanding what Newt was try to say that his waking mind couldn't hear. He placed and awkward kiss on Thomas' temple before drifting off around the paradise complex, alone and unheard.


	49. Stolen

Thomas was scrambling around the glade before he was even fully awake. All he knew was that Newt was gone and there was no sign of him to be found anywhere. For all intents and purposes, it was like he never existed in the maze. Not a stitch of anything he owned could be found either which worried Thomas more than he cared to admit. How does someone simply vanish overnight when there was simply no place for them to vanish to? The maze doors ground open though the sound didn't even reach Thomas' ears in his desperate panic to find his missing boyfriend. Minho had insisted on going out there as not to lose a day and if, heaven forbid, Newt got in somehow during the night, Minho wanted to hopefully bring something back.

 

"Alby! Thomas!" Minho called out, mere seconds after he jogged into the maze. Thomas sprinted towards the Keeper, a feeling of utter dread rising in the pit of his stomach. Nothing good could come of it and Thomas knew it just by the tone of voice Minho used. The Runner stared pointedly at the wall as if hypnotized by something. He pointed upwards as he spotted Thomas by the door. "We've got a message." Thomas stepped next to Minho and tried to breathe as he read the words pained on the wall.

 

Newt is no longer needed by W.I.C.K.E.D, his variables have been examined and henceforth been terminated.

 

Thomas collapsed against the wall behind him, unwilling to fully comprehend the meaning of the words.

 

"Terminated?" Alby asked when he finally joined Minho and Thomas. "You don't think they would really …?"

 

"That's exactly what I think. They stole him from the maze while we were asleep and-" Minho started but was quickly interrupted.

 

"They killed him. The sons of bitches will pay even if it takes the last breath I've got," Thomas gritted out in anguish. He punched the wall violently and with a resounding thump of bone on stone.

 

"No use to anyone with a broken hand. Go see Jeff," Alby ordered. Thomas opened his mouth to protest but was cut off by a glare by the leader. "No objections, now go. You're too close to Newt and hot headed to be making decisions right now. Get your hand set before it heals the wrong way and come find me after lunch." Thomas huffed at the command but complied with the reasoning. Newt was gone and no amount of sitting around and talking would change the events that already happened.


	50. Elope

Vegas was the perfect place to get married since there were only a handful of people Thomas and Newt wanted with them when it happened. The small chapel off the strip was adorable and mostly Elvis free which Newt thanked the gods for. Minho, Brenda, Teresa, Gally, Chuck, Ben, and Alby clustered together in the chairs behind them as Newt and Thomas stood center stage.

"Do you Thomas, willingly and without coercion, take Newt to be your lawfully wedded husband from this day forth, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, until death do you part?" the clerk asked him.

"I do." Thomas couldn't help but to smile wider at the simple declaration that sent his heart aflutter.

"Do you Newt, willingly and without coercion, take Thomas to be your lawfully wedded husband from this day forth, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, until death do you part?"

"I do," Newt responded. He squeezed Thomas' hand in his own as the clerk shuffled some paperwork in front of him.

"By the authority bestowed upon me by the State of Nevada, I declare you officially married. Congratulations, boys!" he clapped his hands together as Newt was pulled in for a resounding kiss from his newly established husband. "I just need you two fine gentlemen to sign here for your marriage license. Any volunteers from your group to sign as witnesses? I need one for both of you."

"Alby and Minho, spare your John Hancock for us," Newt ordered. Minho eyes glinted as he flourished his name under Thomas', his mind working on some sort of filthy remark.

"I knew you guys needed me for something, eventually. You wouldn't me married if it weren't for my willingness to help," he proclaimed, a smug smirk playing on his features. Thomas cuffed him on the back of the head which deflated Minho's otherwise perfectly placed hair.

"I have more than one friend to choose from, shank, so don't get to comfortable in your best friend status. You aren't good enough that you're safe from being demoted," Thomas reprimanded. HE sent Minho a half glare before returning his attentions back to Newt. "Love you, darling."

"Love you too, husband," Newt replied.

Thomas decided he liked the sound of husband in Newt's mouth and he would hear it every day, one way or another.


	51. virgin

"Thomas, are you a virgin?" Newt asked. He looked up at Thomas from his spot under his chin where Newt had tucked himself firmly under. Thomas eyebrows shot up in confusion at the question but didn't sputter at the suddenness of the desire to know the information.

"No," he replied simply, letting Newt direct where he wanted the conversation to go. Newt simply hummed to himself in response and turned his attention back to the movie that was playing on TV. Thomas watched Newt, curiosity running around his brain at the out of the blue question and lack of explanation for it.

"I feel strange that you aren't and I am," Newt finally admitted. Thomas almost laughed at the train of thought Newt had going but he managed only to huff lightly. "Is it that I'm not attractive? Or is it that you don't want to be my first that you never asked?"

"Newt, first calm down. The answer is that I find you honestly attractive, and not I think you are a solid six but I'll say you're and eight and a half to your face thing. And really, I would give you a rating of nine, by the way, even on your bad days," Thomas assured his boyfriend.

"Not even going to give me a lying ten?" Newt whimpered, a fake pout on his lips.

"You still smoke even when you said you'd quit, so you've earned yourself a deduction. But moving on. I wouldn't mind being your first but I didn't want to push you into something you didn't want to do. I've been waiting on you to say something, actually." Newt relaxed once more into Thomas' arms as the words sunk in.

"I'm inviting you now," Newt whispered so softly that Thomas almost missed it over the loud commercial. He looked half nervous and half excited at his statement while he waited for Thomas to catch up.

"Bedroom now, clothes off," Thomas commanded. He slung Newt over his shoulder and hauled him off the couch rather ungracefully. "I'm going to blow your mind!"

Minds and cocks were blown, several times over, much to their mutual satisfaction. Newt knew he'd be sore the next morning but that's what sick days were meant for, right?


	52. Concert

There were a lot of people that would have loved to have the attentions of guitarist in a famous band. Thomas was counted among that number though the chances that he would be to object of said attentions was non-existent. Thought he still went to the concerts of his favorite band religiously any time they were within driving distance just to see a certain blonde heart throb with long, able fingers. Newt may not be the traditional looking rocker but he was able to work magic that no one else seemed to replicate. Even those who weren't fans of the music didn't mind sticking around to watching him.

There was always one part of every concert when they did a series of their ballads and slower songs where they would select members of the audience to perform for. Every time Thomas eagerly watched Newt move through the crowd, wishing that maybe it was his lucky day. Normally, Newt would pick a moderately decent looking girl even though he came out as gay when the band started to become successful. But it never failed that said girl would look like a love sick puppy despite the facts. Thomas watched as Newt moved about the crowd once more, looking for a willing participant to bring back on stage with him. Thomas just relaxed against a nearby light fixture, expecting nothing different than any other time he'd been to their concert. Newt's face appeared from the swarm of people, much closer than Thomas ever got to see him before. He caught Newt's eye and nodded once at him in a silent greeting. Newt raised his index finger, pointed it directly at Thomas' chest, and beckoned him closer with a single movement of the digit. Thomas' heart fluttered rapidly in his chest as he moved to stand closer to his celebrity crush. He couldn't manage to hide the growing smile on his face as Newt offered his arm.

"What's your name, love?" Newt asked, his voice raspy after his night of screaming backup vocals and getting the audience pumped up. His accent was thick yet light and it sounded perfect in Thomas' ears.

"Thomas," He managed to breathe out without stumbling over this thick tongue.

"Nice to meet ya, Tommy. Sit down and relax because this part of the show is just for you," newt instructed as they ascended the stairs. The crowd applauded the choices though murmurs could be heard about the only male audience member among three other girls. Thomas rolled his eyes and sat in the chair nearest Newt and settled in for the best half an hour of his life.


	53. Beaten Up

Newt groaned in pain as the assault on his face and chest continued. He tried to curl up on himself to try to protect as much of himself as he could but his assailants only grabbed his arms and legs and opened him back open. Newt screamed out in terror, wishing that someone nearby would come to investigate. But who would willingly head towards terrifying screams in a dark New York City alley?

"Scream all you want, pretty boy, no one's going to help you," one of the guys whispered in his ear. He laughed menacingly that only heightened Newt's terror. "Give me the bat. We'll see whose really looking pretty when I get done with him!" Metallic hit skin when the silver baseball bat was placed into the guy's hand. He rolled it around in his hands a few times before raising it over his shoulder and back down in one swift motion. Newt managed to roll out of the way just as the business end of the bat connected with the cement street.

"Just let me go, please! I won't go to the police, I promise. I just want to go home," Newt pleaded. Snickers could be heard from the goonies behind him.

"Pretty boy wants to go home. What do you guys think? Let him go or continue beating the living crap out of him?" the guy with the bat asked.

"Pretty boy needs to be taught a lesson. Only our boys can be selling on this street, boss," one of the smaller guys responded. Bat guy smirked at the idea and raised the bat again.

"Selling what? I'm not a dealer or a hooker if that's what you think! I work at the university bookstore and I'm just on my way home!" New practically begged with the widest eyes he could manage. A resounding track to his shoulder proved their disbelief in his words. Newt yelled out in pain and ears began to run down his face. A few more cracks across his ribs and chest were placed before they began to pull back.

"Good enough for tonight. Just remember, pretty boy, if I catch you on this block again, you'll get another ass whopping. Understand?" Bat guy asked. Newt grunted in response, ready to be left alone. The group left him on the ground, doubled over while he tried to right himself again. Newt's vision began to spot and dim around the edges when another voice called out.

"Hey, buddy. What happened to you?" the voice asked, closer now. A face spotted with moles swam into view that was topped with a mop of brown hair.

"I need…. a hospital. Got jumped," Newt managed out. He felt himself be scooped up in a pair of strong arms and carted away as carefully as the person could manage.

"You'll be okay. Just hang in there for me blondie. We're almost there." Newt gave into the blackness of unconsciousness, his mind okay in allowing a stranger to get him to where he needed to be for now.


	54. Cinderella

The ball was a bust yet the king commanded that Thomas endure the mind numbing dances and the same inane conversations over and over again. He'd hoped that maybe, just maybe, the strange boy that he ran into in the woods would manage to show up to keep him company. Anything that would entertain him from his current boredom would be a welcome relief at this point. Thomas twirled the girl he was dancing with and bowed slightly as the song ended. He excused himself from the dance floor and made his way to the row of tables set out with refreshments.

"Having a nice time, your highness?" a light voice asked from the other end of his cup.

"Marvelous time," he quipped. Thomas plastered his usual fake smile on his face as he looked up at the speaker. His mouth dropped as he saw the familiar blonde hair and large brown eyes of his mysterious friend. "You made it!"

"I can't stay for long, but I wanted to see you again. I had a really nice time the last couple times I got to see you and wanted to continue our talks," the boy replied. "I've never been to anything this extravagant before."

"It gets very dull, very fast, trust me. Come outside with me and we can talk without intrusion." Thomas led them out a side door, luckily unnoticed and unfollowed out to the immaculate gardens. Thomas relaxed visibly and began to talk without a care in the world. His companion hummed in his responses, happily allowing the Prince to ramble on to his heart's content.

"You know, friend, I still don't know your name. Are you trying to hide it from me?" Thomas asked, a humorous glint in his eye.

"Not at all, your highness. I was more than happy to listen to you talk that I couldn't bring myself to interrupt you," the blonde said.

"Interrupt me now. And my name is Thomas by the way, I would like someone to use it."

"Thomas," the word flowed like water from his mouth that Thomas wanted no one else to ever say it again, save for him. The clock above their hands began to chime the hour that forced Thomas' companion face to fall. "I'm sorry, I have to go!" In an instant he took off and was gone before Thomas had a chance to grab at him. He called out after the boy but it went unheard and Thomas nearly tripped over a shoe that his companion had managed to step out of in his haste.

Maybe Thomas just had a chance to find him yet again, if he could just find the owner of the rather magnificent shoe.


	55. Mail

Trudging through the rain, Thomas huffed loudly at the mail man's idiocy and inability to put the mail in the right mailbox. 4173 was nowhere near 4137 for Christ's sake! The weather had enough time to change from sunny to rain on his walk that made Thomas even more miserable, all because of a stupid number mix up. The person he was hand delivering all this to better not outright throw it all in the garbage, not after all the work Thomas was doing. Rounding up the driveway, Thomas approached the house with a scowl pressed on his face and envelopes in hand. A face appeared in the doorway before Thomas could even reach for the doorbell.

"Hello?" an accented voice asked. Thomas' sour expression fell as he properly looked at the person who greeted him. He was gorgeous beyond any reason and Thomas had to mentally slap himself out of staring at the guy.

"The idiot mail man put these in my box. Didn't know if any of it was important or not so I'm here to finish his work," Thomas explained. He held out a small stack of mail for the guy who looked at it curiously. "I have a feeling I'll be here a lot since I manage to get all sorts of weird stuff that isn't mine."

"Thank you. I'm Newt which I'm sure you've deduced on your walk over." Newt held out his hand which Thomas took happily.

"Thomas," he managed out. He felt a little giddy at the simple touch of the guys hand in his but Thomas couldn't help but to admire the sharp features, light hair, and lithe limbs that disappeared into a sinfully tight shirt and super skinny jeans that looked like they stopped all circulation from the waist down. If Newt noticed Thomas admiration, he didn't let on that he knew. He gave Thomas a lopsided grin instead and moved off to the side of the doorway.

"The rain is only supposed to get worse. You want to come inside until it lets up?" Newt offered. Thomas returned the grin, toed of his shoes, and stepped inside the house. Thomas decided he liked Newt already and he might be willing to take some mail just so he could bring it back all so he could spend more time with the beautiful neighbor down the road.


	56. Touch Starved

Newt picked up the phone on the third ring, surprised that Alby was calling him at all. He didn't even manage to get in a 'hello' before Alby was talking.

"Would you care to explain to me why your boyfriend is on my couch, crying his eyes out on my boyfriend's shoulder?" Alby demanded. Newt's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion at the question.

"Pardon?" Newt asked. His brain kicked in, trying to remember what Thomas had been doing the last few days that could have caused him to be upset, then to go to Alby and Minho's house for comfort rather than Newt.

"Thomas was already here when I got home from work. He's rather inconsolable despite the fact that he's clinging to Minho like a life line. What happened?" Alby's voice was a mix of demanding and accusatory that was directed all the situation being Newt's fault.

"We haven't fought in weeks! I've been so busy trying to get some paintings done for clients that I haven't been getting home until late," Newt admitted, trying to defend himself. "Thomas seemed to be alright this morning when I left. Did he say why he didn't come to me?"

"When's the last time you two had sex?" Alby questioned, voice deadpanned. Newt sputtered at the question that pried a little closer than Alby had any right to go. "Hell, when is the last time you even touched him at all?"

"It's been a while, on both accounts," Newt deflated a little admitting the fact to Alby. "But we've both been busy. Once life calms down a little, we'll be right back to our normal routine again."

"Thomas needs you now, Newt. He's starved for your attention and touch and he hasn't gotten it from you so he's come to Minho for some sort of physical affirmation. Come over now and pick him up!" Alby disconnected before Newt could reply. Newt huffed but gathered up his keys and jacket regardless.

Alby was right as much as Newt didn't want to face that fact and Thomas really did deserve more out of Newt than he'd been getting as of recent. Newt berated himself the entire drive over to Alby's and nearly cried too when Thomas shuffled over to Newt and into his arms. Thomas sighed into the contact that made Newt melt as they made their way back home in contented silence.


	57. Dating Site

Thomas didn't like the idea of signing up for a dating site but Minho kept bugging him about it until Thomas finally broke down to the pressure and created a Match account. Everything looked overly superficial and shallow for his liking but Minho looked like he was on a safari hunt, on the prowl for an ideal candidate for his friend.

 

"You won't get anything out of it if you don't even try to put anything into it. Thomas, man, you've got to put a picture of yourself, honestly! No one wants to talk to a shadow," Minho chastised. Thomas just grunted in response and kept scrolling through the list of people he'd narrowed down through their search engine. "Move over and let me steer this ship. You'll never figure this out without me."

 

"Fine, whatever. Just let me know when you tell Alby about your escapades of checking out hot guys under the pretense of helping me find someone," Tomas huffed. He trudged off back to his favorite chair and flipped on the TV while Minho worked on his laptop, his face intense with concentration.

 

"Someone is chatting with you already! Come look at this!" Minho exclaimed. Thomas raised a sole eyebrow in the face of his friend's enthusiasm. "Newt Isaac from Loveland, a little bit of a drive but not too far off to deter someone as cute as him. Lookie lookie!" The laptop was shoved into Thomas' lap while Minho bounced happily on the balls of his feet.

 

_From: Newt Isaac_

_Hey, Tommy. My friends are bound and determined that I go on one date with someone from this site. Care to help a bloke out? Lunch will be my treat._

 

"He's already bribing me with food," Thomas whimpered, his stomach responding to the promise of free lunch.

 

"Already hitting your weaknesses and he hasn't even met you. Tell him you'll go already!" Minho laughed as Thomas pouted with a half scowl on his face.

 

_From: Thomas Edison_

_I've been set up by a 'friend', too. You'll be doing me just as much of a favor plus I can be bribed to pretty much go anywhere if there will be food involved. Name a time and place._

_From: Newt Isaac_

_There is a place called McAllister's near you if you really live where you listed. Tomorrow at one?_

_From: Thomas Edison_

_Absolutely. Bring lots of cash, I eat like a horse!_


	58. Hotel Lobby

Newt groaned as the mild hangover pained his head with another small stab behind the eyes. Fortunately, he learned his lesson not to try to keep up with Alby and Gally when it came to drinking so he had felt worse before. The pair could pound shots back like no tomorrow and still be up at the ass crack of dawn like nothing happened. Newt cursed his inability to hold is liquor well and downed his two aspirin greedily. He heard the chatter of girls behind him who were obviously gushing over seeing someone famous. He did his best to just outright ignore them while he waited for Gally to finally give up his flirting with the hotel lobby girl and get his ass in gear. A familiar face passed in front of Newt and he creased his brows together as he tried to remember where he'd seen it in his sleepy mind.

"Hey, you were at the concert last night," Newt called out to the guy. The guy stopped mid step and turned on his heel with a goofy smile on his face. "I even sang to you, didn't I?"

"Yeah," the guy – Thomas, Newt remembered, replied. "That was the best time I've had at a concert. Awesome show, too!"

"Glad to hear it, Tommy. You look like you didn't sleep well last night either," Newt said. Thomas eyes lit up when he realized Newt remembered his name.

"Couldn't. I was too excited from being serenaded," Thomas admitted, a light blush coloring his face. Newt's heart swelled slightly that he was the cause of Thomas' happiness. "It took three cups of coffee to get me this functional."

"How about we get some food in us? Those buggers I call band mates are taking their time getting their act together. I figure they can wait on me for once," Newt offered. Thomas face lit up again and nodded in agreement. "Great, I'm starving. Where's a good place to eat around here?"

"No clue, I live about four hours away from here. This is my first time in Chicago," Thomas said, shrugging his shoulders. "I'm sure if we start walking, we can come up with something."

"Sounds like a plan." Newt held out his arm for Thomas who took it cautiously, a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth. "You'll have to give me your phone number too, at some point. If you are willing to drive four hours to see us play, the least I can do is give you a phone call every few days, right?"

A/n: Request fill for Mls who wanted a continuation of Concert.


	59. Third Wheel

Despite the fact Gally was eager to join in the relationship and Newt's desire for Gally, the duo didn't strike it off as well at first as they originally wished for. Every day was some small struggle to cohabitate without flying fists or screaming voices. Their very different personalities clashed spectacularly much to Thomas chagrin. Slowly, they learned to compromise along the way and days became peaceful though Thomas felt more and more left out as Newt became closer to Gally. Often, Thomas would come home to a dark house with a hastily left note on the fridge saying there were leftovers and that the pair had gone to see a movie or something of the like. Another Friday night, Thomas dug into Newt's leftover Thai food from the night before while he attempted to distract himself with a rerun of The Big Bang Theory. He could hear the front door open down the hallway and Newt and Gally's laughter filled the air.

"Minho really knows how to break the tension doesn't he? Thank God he was there or else Teresa just might have broken Alby's nose with her right hook!" Newt exclaimed. Gally snorted and shook his head at the events of their night out. Once they saw Thomas on the couch, Newt looked at him with a shocked expression. "Tommy, where were you tonight? We missed you at dinner!"

"I didn't realize that there was a get together tonight. No one told me," Thomas replied between a mouthful of food. Newt's face scrunched together in an almost defiant look to the contrary of Thomas' words.

"Oh? I could have sworn I told you last night," Newt said, uncertainty in his voice. He quickly shrugged it off and kissed Thomas on the cheek. "It's been a long day so I think I'm going to bed early. Night, guys." He took off up the stairs while Gally followed behind him at a slower pace.

"Don't stay up too late, Thomas. You look like you haven't slept in a couple days," Gally called out over his shoulder. Thomas made a non-committal noise and turned his attention back to his dinner.

By time he did make it to bed, Newt and Gally were sprawled out on the king size bed while Newt rested his head on Gally's shoulder. Not seeing a big enough space to crawl into comfortably while not disturbing his boyfriends, Thomas tossed his clothes into the hamper and fell into the guest bed unhappily. Being the third wheel in his own relationship royally sucked, Thomas decided unhappily.


	60. Battery Operated

Thomas eyed the toy in Newt's hand suspiciously despite his interest in it. This wasn't what he had in mind when he said he wanted to try something new. He was thinking more Kama Sutra rather than Fifty Shades of Grey. But the curiosity of adding in something extra definitely peaked his interest despite his apprehension.

"You're looking at the dildo like it's a caged animal," Newt's voice broke through his thoughts. "If you don't like it then we won't use it again, but don't knock it until you try it."

"I take it that you've tried it then," Thomas deadpanned.

"How do you think I got off before I had you? It's perfectly clean if that's what you are worried about." The smirk that graced Newt's lips dared Thomas to come up with one good reason not to use the object at least once. No reason came to mind fast enough so Newt took his lack of response as acceptance of the deal. "You'll thank me later once you are done screaming out profanities and my name."

"What's the point of having a plastic replica when I can have the real deal? How can that even compare to what you do?" Thomas asked, still confused and suspicious.

"You've never used anything that vibrates have you?" Newt questioned as he slammed their bedroom door closed. Thomas quirked his eyebrow at the question and was rewarded with a rapid buzzing in his ears. The sound went straight for his groin, filling it with blood. "So imagine what I could do to you if I could only vibrate like this on top of it. That's the ride you are about to hop on to, so strap in and lets go!"


	61. Theif

'It's for Thomas' happiness,' Teresa justified as she stood before a perplexed looking Thomas and Newt. 'He deserves more than that scrawny boy can give him.'

"I don't know what you're trying to pull Teresa, so stop playing games and tell me what you are trying to get at," Thomas snapped unhappily. He frowned deeply at the newest edition to their community who was already mucking up their sense of order.

"I want to see you happy, Tom, and you have been looking so miserable, especially these last few weeks," Teresa tried to explain. "Don't you want to be happy? With me?" Newt snorted loudly the second Teresa finished speaking. She glared at the second-in-command before dragging her attention back to Thomas.

"You mean that you want to steal me away from Newt in hopes that I'll return the feelings that you have for me?" Thomas clarified. Teresa returned Thomas' frown as the situation was turned on its head. "I should feel insulted but she is dumb enough to try to make me cheat with you right here." Newt scoffed and shook his head while he leaned into Thomas' side while wrapping an arm around the runner's waist.

"You act like it's such a horrible idea. Don't you get tired and bored being around only boys?" Teresa offered hopefully, her smile returning. "Wouldn't it be nice to have something only a girl can give you?"

"You poor, pathetic, little soul. You have no idea do you how things can work do you?" Newt cooed. Thomas bit his lower lip as a giggle fit started taking hold. Teresa's eyes showed her rage but she pulled back her retort as she turned tail and stormed off.

"Little thief, isn't she?" Thomas asked once she was out of ear shot. "Who does she think she is trying to take me off your hands like that?" Thomas pulled himself a little taller and placed a small kiss to Newt's temple.

"Apparently she think she has some sort of siren call. She must get what she wants out of others if she thinks that she could be successful in tempting you away," Newt offered with a shrug.

"Temped away from you? Never!"


	62. Agreement

If past relationships were anything to go on, Thomas decided he and Newt would be 80 year old men in paradise without someone to have grown old with. Thomas didn't manage to get far with Brenda and Newt already dumped Gally and Ben. Neither one of them appeared very interested in pursuing any other prospects at the moment either.

"Newt, I've got a proposition for you," Thomas said one evening. Newt snorted lightly and rolled his eyes while he turned his face to look at Thomas.

"No good story starts with that sentence, Tommy," Newt laughed. "But I'm curious as to the nature of this proposition so do tell."

"If we aren't married by the time we are 35, let's marry each other," Thomas proposed. Newt stared at Thomas for a few long moments before he snorted again. "I'm serious! We're best friends anyway and we could always figure out the semantics of everything else later on. What do you think?"

"I think you've got one little flaw in your plan. Unless you've magically got your memory back, I still have no idea how old I am now let alone how many years it'll take for me to be 35!" Newt said, deflecting the original question.

"Well, I've heard people say you look like your about 19 and I could pass for 17. We'll go with that and start counting from there," Thomas offered.

"What about birthdays? Or counting years even? We don't have an accurate calendar yet to track years passing!" Newt deflected again.

"If you don't want to do it, just turn me down already," Thomas said has he deflated.

"I'll marry you, Tommy. No need to go all pouty face on me." Thomas jumped into Newt's lap and placed a kiss on the blonde's cheek before running off, surely to find Minho. "I think I may have a boyfriend out of this deal."


	63. Revelation

Newt fidgeted anxiously while he bounced lightly on his good leg. He wasn't keen on telling the entire damn glade the secret he'd managed to keep close to his chest but the few stolen kisses he managed from Thomas required that he finally spill. Plus Thomas was very open about his attractions and eventually his attention towards Newt would be noticed. Might as well squash any rumors before they started. Thomas stood at the edge of the crowd surrounding the watchtower, smiling up at him while everyone waited for the all-important announcement from their second in command.

"I just wanted to get this out of the way before any nasty rumors were to start or any awkward questions arose. Everyone already knows our newest greenie's attraction to guys and I wanted to well- I wanted to 'come out' as it were, too," Newt started, uncertainty in his words. A few murmurs arose but otherwise no one seemed to be affected by the statement. "I also want everyone to know that we are in a relationship and if anyone so much as tries to touch him, know that I will not hesitate in castrating you where you stand." Thomas blushed a light pink and ducked his head between his shoulders but still smiled at finally being recognized as Newt's lover.

"Finally! Can you relax now so the sexual tension between the two of you can finally be resolved?" Gally's voice called out. Agreeing cheers backed up the Keeper of The Builder's statement. One corner of Newt's mouth pulled up in an almost knowing smirk that caused a ripple of groans to cry out.

"If you see anything rocking, just don't come knocking, alright? I can't guarantee anything!" Newt called out. He descended the ladder where he was immediately greeted by Thomas.

"Clever rhyme, did you think it up all by yourself?" Thomas asked, his eyes gleaming.

"I may or may not have had some help. Do you have a problem with some rocking?" Newt quipped.

"Nope. I think we should see how well they listened to you by testing it right now in fact," Thomas deadpanned. Newt grabbed his hand immediately and started pulling the slightly shorter boy towards the homestead. A chorus of 'damn you' followed them as a group ran out when the pair began to undress each other in their haste.

A/n: This was a very adamant request from mollie21.


	64. Message

"I've got nothing else for you. He just told me that he didn't want you anymore and he thought it'd be easier if someone else broke the news to you," Gally said. He leaned non-chalantly against the sloping wall of the Homestead as he watched Newt crumple in on himself on the ground at Gally's feet. "You deserve better than a shank like that, don't you think?" Newt let out a heaving sob in his attempt to not let the tears in his eyes spill with Gally still there.

"Thank you for telling me, Gally. I just need to be alone right now to sort through this," Newt managed out through gritted teeth. Gally just stood there, ignoring the blonde's plea with an indifferent, bordering on uncaring, expression on his face. "Please, just go somewhere else. Anywhere else, I beg you."

"You don't seem like you are in a state to be left alone. I don't want you to do something reckless over the greenie," Gally stated simply. He didn't move an inch and his eyes never faltered from Newt's racked form. The tears finally began to overflow and fell down Newt's face which he tried to hide the best he could from Gally's predatory eyes. "I could always step in, you know. I might not be your first choice or be comparable to Thomas but I'm better than nothing, right?" Calloused hands cupped Newt's face and forced his watery eyes to meet Gally's. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against Newt's, almost ghosting the sensation of a kiss there.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?" a harsh voice snapped. Newt jumped back at the sound but Gally only let out a low chuckle while dragging his eyes upward.

"Taking over what you abandoned," Gally deadpanned. Newt whimpered as anger rolled off Thomas shoulders but he still squared off his in defiance.

"Abandoned what? How is kissing my boyfriend taking over for anything?" Thomas demanded. Newt creased his brow together and looked between Gally and Thomas for a few long moments. Thomas dropped to his knees in front of Newt with a worried look in his eyes. "He didn't hurt you did he, Newt?"

"You still want me?" Newt asked in a much smaller voice than Thomas had ever heard him use.

"Of course I do. I care too much to let this slinthead swoop in. What did he tell you?" Thomas soothed as he wrapped an arm snuggly around Newt's waist. Newt nosed into Thomas' neck and placed a small kiss on an exposed patch of skin.

"Irrelevant. I shouldn't have believed him in the first place."


	65. Reunion

Newt hated moving around with a passion but if he was going to end up anywhere, this was probably the best place to end up. At least there was someone that he knew in the new school though the teen seemed to have forgotten Newt.

"Hello, Tommy," Newt greeted the brunet. He looked up from his homework, a confused look on his face. "I know I haven't seen you since the 5th grade, but I can't have changed that much. Have I?" Thomas relaxed as realization dawned over him.

"Newt, where have you been? You've really shot up in six years, man, you're looking good!" Thomas beamed. Newt let out a low chuckle and blushed, he'd forgotten Tomas was more comfortable telling people they 'looked good' – i.e. pretty damn attractive. "So what brings you back to this neck of the woods?"

"My dad's back at the military base. This time it looks a bit more permanent so I'll be able to graduate here. Hopefully no more jumping around for a couple more years at least," Newt replied happily. "You look good, too. Finally got that awkward acne cleared up and you seem to figure out what to do with your hands and arms."

"Amazing what coordination and medicated face wash can do. So, what have you been up to? What classes you've got the rest of the day?" Thomas rattled off. Newt passed over his schedule for Thomas to look over. "Awesome, we've both got Creative writing together."

"Yeah, I needed something for my last English credit but taking British Literature seemed a bit like a cop out. So, I was thinking, you promised to take me out if I ever came back to town and I've got every intention of claiming that offer now that I'm here," Newt jested. Thomas laughed and nodded in agreement.

"I forgot you were the first person I came out to. I wanted you to be my first date, too. I hope you aren't too mad that I dated Derek for a couple months freshman year," Thomas admitted. Newt waved him off happily.

"Not as long as you make it up to me now. Here's my phone number, give me a call today once you get home." Newt passed him a strip of paper with seven numbers scrawled across it.

"Deal," Thomas agreed with a lopsided grin. Newt knew he was screwed if they ever got serious, with a smile like that, Thomas would get anything he ever wanted out of Newt and more.

Note: Have I told you guys how much I love you all recently? Because I do. Also, my story list is dwindeling and I need help thinking up more...


	66. Cheater

Thomas knew things had been rough the last few weeks, but he was at least trying to make things better. Newt withdrew more each time they fought until he finally started staying nights with Alby. Thomas hadn't seen his boyfriend in 2 ½ days and he was tired of the avoidance tactics Newt was using. If Newt wanted out, Thomas wanted to know before he wasted any more time on someone who didn't want to be there.

If Thomas had been thinking at all, he would have knocked before he just went inside Alby's house. It was a safe enough neighborhood that Alby kept it unlocked when he was home. Thomas had let himself in more times than he could count so he did so again without a second thought. Apparently, Alby hadn't expected Thomas to show up else he probably would have made sure to have locked the front door. Either way, Thomas was greeted with a rather unsettling sight when he rounded the corner into the living room. Alby seemed quite content with his lips on Newt's and a hand wandering beneath the denim that clung to Newt's narrow hips. Thomas' breath hitched as he watched the scene unfold before him, his eyes transfixed to Newt's response to Alby's attentions.

"I guess this answers all of my questions," Thomas said. Newt and Alby jumped to opposite ends of the couch at the sound, both pairs of eyes widened at the intrusion. "Newt, I'm keeping the condo, especially since it is in my name and you are the one cheating on me. I want you out by the end of the weekend."

"Tommy, I'm sorry! Listen, I never meant for this to happen. I wanted to give you space to calm down after our arguments and Alby was the only one to let me have a spare bed," Newt explained. He pulled his best puppy dog eyes that would normally sway Thomas with ease.

"You had a bed with me, but not using it is what landed you in this situation. I never asked you to leave and tried calling you all the time when you left. If Alby gives you what you want and need, that's perfectly fine, be here with him. Just do not string me along while you decide who you really want. You've got three days to get your stuff and get out. If any of the furniture is gone, I will be getting it back one way or another," Thomas spat. HE spun on his heel and stormed off while Newt gaped after him. Alby wrapped his arms around Newt's waist and pulled him flush against his chest.

"Go, get your stuff, you're always welcome here," Alby whispered into Newt's ear and placed a small kiss on his cheek.

"Yeah, I think that's part of the problem," Newt muttered to himself as he grabbed his keys and headed towards his former home.


	67. 500 Miles

It sucked being so far away from home, especially when it was their anniversary which happened to fall on a Saturday which turned out to be beautiful where New was at least. Thomas knew that New couldn't just tell his boss no and that the commission he'd get once the deal was signed would cover the house payment for the next six months.

"Go to your room, kiddo, you look exhausted," his boss said. He clapped Newt on the shoulder and shoved him towards the elevator. Newt moved to protest but was silence by a hand being held up. "You've done more than your share and you deserve a break. Take tomorrow and relax!" Newt nodded thankfully and pressed the up button of the nearby elevator. He pulled out his phone and typed a quick message to Thomas.

I miss you. I got tomorrow off so I'll try to be home early in the afternoon and we can still have an anniversary.

He pressed send and rummaged through his pockets for the hotel key card that somehow managed to go missing. He door swung open just as Newt turned to get a replacement at the front desk.

"Looking for this?" a familiar voice asked. Newt spun suddenly that caused him to stumble for his efforts. "No need to give yourself whiplash, I'm not naked quite yet."

"What are you doing here, Tommy? If my boss finds out that you're here, I'm screwed!" Newt hissed as he shoved Thomas inside the room.

"He's the one who gave me the key actually. I told him it was our fifth anniversary and he seemed shock you didn't tell him when I called. He said he'd give you a free weekend here once you were done tonight," Thomas clarified, his face slightly cautious. "I mean if you'd rather be working, I understand, I'll drive the 500 miles back home-" Newt cut him off with a kiss which Thomas leaned into and returned happily.

"I don't have anything comfortable to wear for a weekend off," Newt pouted slightly. Thomas held up a finger and pulled a bag out of the closet.

"This is where me being a thoughtful and considerate husband comes into play. Three days of your regular clothes and extra pajama's, ready to go!" Thomas said happily. Newt chuckled but nodded in agreement with Thomas' words. He brought their lips together once more and they fell into the bed wrapped in each other's arms and bliss.


	68. Good Enough

The insecurity streak within Newt was fierce that made him adorable and frustrating at the same time. Thomas loved the way Newt would blush when complimented or stammer over his words when praised for a job well done. What frustrated Thomas were moments like the one he currently found himself in. Newt sat on the edge of their bed, sobbing uncontrollably all while he blabbered on about his perceived faults.

"I'm too skinny, Tommy, you always mention how you can see my hip bones and ribs. I can't seem to put on any weight no matter how much I eat! Our best friend hates me with a passion and I've done everything I can think of to make Teresa like me. She even tried to set you up with that bartender last week with me right next to her because she is insistent that I'm not good enough for you. I'm a total klutz too. I can't keep my balance like I'm a newborn baby giraffe or something. You shouldn't have to always hold onto me because I might tri over my too big feet. I'm nowhere near as attractive as Minho or Winston either! They both flirt with you because they know I can't compare to them in the slightest. You are way out of my league and I've got no idea what you see in me," Newt proclaimed, while violent sobs racked his body. Thomas dropped onto the bed next to his lover and pulled Newt's head to his chest.

"You listen to me, Newt. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I wouldn't give you up for anything. I love that you can eat like a horse and still look this god damn good. Hell, I wish my metabolism was half as good as yours because it would save on my gym membership every month. Trust me when I tell you that I gave Teresa a good smack for giving the bartender the impression that I was single. She won't be doing anything of the sort again. I like holding and touching you, Newt, and I would love nothing else than to spend an entire week curled up around you in bed while watching the movies you love. Never doubt how much I love holding your hand. Minho and Winston are asses for making you feel unworthy and uncomfortable. I'll take care of it the next time I see them but know that you are exactly what I want, just the way you are. Now, anything else you want to get off your chest so I can take care of?" Thomas rattled off. Newt buried his face deeper into the fabric of Thomas' shirt each time Thomas pointed out Newt's qualities. Thomas hooked his fingers under Newt's chin and pulled his face upwards so their eyes met.

"I've got a headache with all of this crying," Newt muttered with a halfhearted laugh.

"Lay down love, I'll be back with some pain killers in a minute," Thomas ordered with a smile.

"Thomas?" He turned as he was about to leave the bedroom. "I love you."

"I love you, too."


	69. Arranged Marriage

An arranged marriage to a complete stranger is not how Thomas expected his life to go. Granted, the match would bring him a title of Baron that he would never be able to achieve on his own, an enormous house with staff, and the girl came from money that Thomas could only dream of spending. His life was pretty much set from a business standpoint but the man he held in his arms made him want to run away to a place where no one could ever find them. Newt was everything he'd ever hoped to find in another person and Thomas would be a fool to allow Newt to slip away.

"Stop thinking so hard, you'll give yourself another headache," Newt's airy voice broke through, bringing Thomas out of his own head. "This isn't what you want but you can't back away from your obligations. This is the deal of a lifetime and you get only one shot at it. Marry her, Tommy, it's the smart thing to do." Thomas pulled Newt closer until the blonde was draped over his chest. He pressed a kiss to Newt's temple and sighed.

"But what is the right thing to do? I want you and you want me while this girl is nothing to me. I don't even know what she looks like! How am I supposed to take on this role of husband to someone I don't even know and might not like?" Thomas lamented. Newt wrapped his arms around Thomas shoulders and squeezed as tightly as he dared.

"You can adapt to anything, Tommy. Our lives are not our own and we must learn to do the best with what we are given. I learned today that my father is working out my own marriage to the mayor's daughter. I'll still be close to town where we can still see each other," Newt offered with a weak smile.

"How can I be near you when I can't have you? You are my world, Newt, and everything is crumbling around me while I just watch it happen!" Thomas cried out. Newt rubbed small circles on Thomas' chest, trying to calm him down from his near hysterics. "Leave with me. Tonight. We'll pack only what we can carry and leave town. There's got to be somewhere we can go!" Thomas sat up in bed and smiled eagerly at Newt with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"We can't and you know that. Our lives are set in stone and no amount of running will give us an escape. We'll just be looking over our shoulders while we wait for the day we are caught. Sleep, Tommy, you'll need it for your wedding day in the morning," Newt urged. He pulled Thomas back into bed and curled tightly into his warm body one last time.


	70. Giving up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a feeling I'm going to have to do a forth part to this, aren't I? Continuation of the Thomas/Gally/Newt arc. Sorry about Gally being a little shit, I'm taking out a bit of anger at the girl that made my high school life miserable out on him in this one.

This was not how Thomas wanted things to happen. This place was very much his home, too but the course of the last few weeks proved that he'd long overstayed his welcome. He was just glad Teresa didn't ask too many questions when he called her and that she was looking for a roommate to help cover the bills. He slung the bag over his shoulder- the first of many- and begrudgingly made the short trip to his car. Just as he tossed the bag into the trunk, Gally pulled up with Newt in the passenger seat into the space next to him.

"Where you headed off to?" Gally asked once he stepped out of the car. "Looks awfully full for a trip to the gym." He nodded at the overstuffed bag that was indeed about ready to pull apart at the seams.

"Going to Teresa's," Thomas said simply. He closed the trunk and turned his back on a confused looking Gally and Newt. "I won't be able to get everything in one trip but I'll be back tomorrow with boxes and an extra pair of hands to get all the odds and ends of mine." Gally rushed forward and cut off Thomas' path back to their apartment while Newt tugged at his arm. Thomas sniffled slightly but forced the tears back because, damn it, he would not give either one of them the satisfaction of crying. He was too angry at them to give into the tears anyway, they could come later over chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream with Teresa.

"You're moving out? Why do you want to do that?" Newt questioned rapidly. "Aren't you happy here with us anymore?"

"I haven't been happy since you two effectively cut me out of the relationship. Do you know the last time the three of us went out to dinner together? Gally, do you remember the last time we all went to bed together? Hell, you probably didn't even notice that I've been sleeping in the extra bedroom for the last week and half did you?" Thomas spat. He moved to push past Gally who only pushed at his shoulders to hold him in place.

"You're right, we haven't noticed. But you didn't voice your concerns either, did you?" Gally retorted, his eyes blazing. "Why didn't you tell us you were unhappy before deciding to move out?"

"Fuck you, Gally. Let me go and I'll be out of your hair. Have a nice time without me." Thomas pulled away and stormed back into the apartment.

"Damn it, Gally! You know Thomas' insecurities and just had to pick at them, didn't you?" Newt gritted out as he bristled with panic for Thomas' state of mind and took off after him. "Tommy, wait!" Gally shook with anger as he watched Newt catch up with Thomas and pull him in for a hug. This would take a lot to fix and Gally was in for a long haul that he didn't know if he wanted to be a part of.


	71. One Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I finally joined the dark side and started watching Teen Wolf last night. I think I just opened a can of worms and a whole new fandom for myself.

Basking in his post-orgasm glow, Newt felt absolutely boneless while Thomas lay stretched out languidly next to him. Newt couldn't think of any way he could be happier in the moment, not after finally feeling Thomas all over him just mere moments before. If there was a place where heaven and earth touched, Thomas' bedroom is where it currently existed.

That was until Newt's shirt was thrown ungracefully at his chest and Thomas began pulling on his jeans up around his waist once more.

"Tommy, I'm still basking over here in what your experienced body did to mine not ten minutes ago. Can't you give me five minutes of cuddle time?" Newt asked with a smirk. Thomas just quirked an eyebrow in confusion.

"I've got to go, I've got to meet Teresa and I don't feel right just leaving you alone in my apartment while I go on a date. So hurry up and get dressed because I'm already behind," Thomas said as he pulled a shirt over his head.

"Who's Teresa?" Newt asked as he sat up in bed. A strange feeling began to pool in the pit of his stomach.

"This girl I'm really interested in. I met her last week at the new bar downtown," Thomas explained with a wide smile stretching across his face.

"What was this all about then?" Newt asked, his hand flicking between them. ""I though you and I were going to be … something."

"Newt, it's just sex. One night stand if you will and it was awesome. But I really like Teresa, so come on, I've got to go!" Thomas encouraged as he stepped into his shoes. Newt sighed as he began pulling on his discarded clothes once more, his heart hammering painfully against his chest.

Just sex never hurt so bad as Newt stepped out onto a darkened street alone. Thomas took off in the opposite direction with a wave over his shoulder, leaving Newt to find his own way home. 'Just sex should be illegal' Newt decided bitterly as he got into a waiting taxi. 'Don't they make dolls for that?'


	72. Going Home

It felt quite anti-climactic, the whole dying thing. Thomas expected more fanfare or fireworks – anything really- other than just suddenly feeling himself slip away from his body and into a milky expanse of nothing. No pearly gates, no brimstone and fire, or welcoming committee was to be seen and if this was how he had to spend the next eon, Thomas was pretty sure he had to try to die again to find something less mind numbing than this.

Please, Tommy, please.

Thomas whirled around at the sound that filled his ears. Well, maybe the afterlife wasn't going to be quite as boring and lonely as he first pegged it.

"About buggin' time you show up. I haven't seen anyone in ages and I started to think I'd be alone here in limbo forever," a familiar voice called out. Thomas half turned, a smile lighting up his face as he watched Newt approach him from his right. "So, how'd you manage to find yourself here?"

"Old age, I suppose," Thomas chuckled. Newt raised a questioning eyebrow at the response.

"Old age? You look exactly the same as the last time I remember seeing you!" Newt scoffed.

"Well, at least you won't be grossed out by hanging out with me as a wrinkly, senile, old man," Thomas retorted with a chuckle. "Plus kissing is a lot easier when I actually have lips rather than a place where my chin kind of just opens up." Newt snorted as he wrapped his arms around Thomas' waist. Thomas was surprised by how solid Newt felt against his chest. Being non-physical, he expected that they'd pass right through each other.

"I've missed you. It's been lonely here by myself," Newt whispered against Thomas' collar bone.

"Thanks for greeting me, it's good to be home." Thomas wrapped his arms around Newt's shoulders and slowly guided them into a slow, leisurely walk. "Is there anything other than this white nothingness or is this all I have to look forward to?"

"Other than me, this is all you get."

"Figures, but I think that somehow I'll manage just fine."


	73. Online meet-up

Nervousness coursed through Newt's veins as he waited in the crowded restaurant. He was supposed to be meeting the guy he'd met online and had been flirting with non-stop for the last month. He never thought that he could be attracted to someone he'd never seen or actually talked to over a phone call. But Thomas was smart and quick witted and gave him praise in his work that he'd taken a chance to post online. He just wished that Thomas was as cool in person as he was online. Newt leaned over his sketchbook and pressed the pencil into the thick paper and simply let his hand go with whatever stream of consciousness his mind brought forth. He just hoped that he was obvious enough for Thomas to spot when he got in.

A lone person walked by his table, pulling Newts attention upwards, the guy's face holding a slightly curious look to it as he tried his best not to stare at Newt directly. Newt scrunched up his nose in confusion but let it go when the stranger took a seat at the table in the corner nearby. Newt watched him out of the corner of his eye as a phone was pulled out and long fingers made quick work of the keys. Newt turned his focus back onto his sketch which was turning out to be yet another variation of what he thought Thomas might look like. He jumped when his own phone vibrated on the table and he groaned as he lost his concentration again

From: Thomas

I'm in the corner, near the door. You almost here?

Newt couldn't help but to let out a laugh at the message. Obviously sketching alone in at a large table, surrounded by couples and groups wasn't quite the sore thumb he thought it would be. Newt pulled his head up and looked at the guy who was staring out the window, Thomas he realized, presumably looking out to find Newt.

"Hey," Newt said, edging out of his seat. Thomas dragged his attention away from the people watching to look at the intrusion. "I'm Newt and I think you're looking for me? Nice to finally meet you shank."


	74. Anorexic

Newt always had a small, thin frame but he used to look healthy and full of life. Before he was just skinny but now he was simply skin stretched over bone. Thomas began to worry when he noticed he didn't need to buy as much food on his weekly trip to the supermarket. Newt would normally help pile stuff he liked into the car but now he'd throw a box or two of saltine crackers, maybe a jar of peanut butter, and a few things from the produce department. Thomas felt like crap every time he shoved a handful of Cheetos' in his mouth while Newt just nibbled on a slice of apple dipped in the peanut butter.

"Newt, what's wrong?" Thomas asked, concern lacing his voice. He studied Newt's pale, drawn face for anything that might help him understand.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm doing just fine. Why do you ask?" Newt replied easily, a small smile on his thin lips. His usual unreadable mask fell over his face which only made Thomas scowl in dissatisfaction at him.

"You know exactly why I'm asking. Why are you doing this to yourself? This isn't healthy for you and it's tearing me apart inside to see you slowly killing yourself because of food!" Thomas grabbed Newt's hands and pulled him closer. Newt's face dropped ever so slightly at the admonishment but seemed otherwise unmoved. "You need help, the kind that I'm not qualified to give. I'm here to love and support you in getting better but I refuse to help you self-destruct. Please, Newt, please." Newt crawled into Thomas' lap and wrapped his arms around Thomas' neck. He rested his head against the curve of the shoulder and breathed in the scent that was uniquely Thomas.

"I don't know if I can go through with it. I can't stand my own image in the mirror now, so how will I manage if I gain all the weight back?" Newt cried into Thomas' shoulder. Thomas rocked back and forth in a comforting motion while Newt worked through his anxiety.

"That's for you and a professional to work on. I just want the old Newt back who was happy and confident. I'm afraid you'll break with one wrong movement," Thomas soothed and he drew non-descript patterns on Newt's back. "Will you get help? I found a couple people who deal with these kinds of issues and all you've got to do is make an appointment."

"Yeah, I'll give it a shot," Newt mumbled. Thomas smiled brilliantly at the acceptance and pulled out a notebook from the side table.

"Names, phone numbers, and other information about them. They are all covered by your insurance so all you have to do is go." Thomas placed a kiss on Newt's lips before leaving him to his decisions and his guilt wracked mind.


	75. bootycall

Offended, worthless, and slightly humiliated were the feelings that Newt had when he read the Facebook message again. He would have laughed if Thomas hadn't been serious in his question. Who seriously asks to be friends with benefits over a social media message? Apparently the answer was a very needy Thomas with a desperate urge to get his kicks in.

"I'd be pissed if someone sent me that," Teresa said, grimacing slightly. "When's the last time you even talked to him?"

"I ran into him a few years ago when I was on a date with my boyfriend at the time. I talked to him for not even five minutes while I was waiting on Aris to show up. I know he used to have a crush on me in high school but this is a huge leap to make on his part," Newt replied, his disgust evident in his voice.

"You aren't going to take him up on it are you?" Teresa asked, a curious edge to her question.

"Oh, hell no! I might be a little hard pressed right now but I haven't reached that level of desperation quite yet. Friends with benefits is never a good idea and he's not even a friend to start with." Newt scrunched up his noise as he deleted the message with a satisfying click. "Aren't there websites that cater just to that specific idea? I don't get why people think that it's okay to send these kind of messages on Facebook."

"The ones that can't get laid in a real relationship apparently. Don't fret over him, he's a jerk and doesn't deserve the time of day. The message is gone and he'll take the hint eventually," Teresa soothed. Newt sighed in agreement and logged off before he decided to launch a shit storm on Thomas and his outrageous proposition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happened after it actually happened to me. Yeah, needless to say that I did unleash the shit storm on him and doubt I'll be hearing from him anytime soon. It's very- unsettling- to be asked something like that.


	76. Flower Delivery

Newt had half a mind to be embarrassed by a dozen roses showing up at his desk just after lunch but he couldn't manage to the feeling over the sense of awe. Thomas loved doing unexpected romantic things and this just seemed to be yet another one of those over the top ones he liked to pull when he really fucked up or really wanted something. Currently, Newt was perfectly happy with Thomas so his boyfriend was probably trying to get some points banked up for something stupid or expensive.

"These are beautiful!" Brenda gushed. She immediately sat her file down and pulled one delicate flower to her nose and breathed in the sweet scent. "Are they from Thomas?"

"Yeah, I think he's trying to butter me up for something though," Newt retorted with a radiant smile plastered on his face. "He only does this as an apology or a way to get me to agree to some dangerous adventure he wants me to go on." Brenda pulled out the small card out of the plastic holder and showed it off. She tossed it into Newt's chest and waited eagerly for him to read it. He groaned loudly and sunk into his chair at the message.

"What is it? He didn't kill your dog did he?" Brenda asked, concerned.

"No, he wants to try to kill me. Skydiving, Saturday afternoon, one pm," Newt said as he read off the card. Brenda's eyes lit up at skydive and she gave him a slap on the shoulder.

"Skydiving is fun, best time to be had and it's a great adrenaline rush," she offered with a shrug.

"You can go do it then, I'm not one for risking a broken neck. Plus me and heights do not work well together," Newt groaned again. He looked back to the flowers that seemed so menacing now that he knew their purpose. But as soon as he got home with them and met with Thomas' expert kicked puppy look, Newt knew he would melt in an instant. "But there's no way I can back out. You get all of my office supplies if I don't make it back."

"Good, I needed a new three hole punch anyway. Break a leg!" Brenda cheered on.

"Let's hope if I get injured, that's all that happens."


	77. Hot for Teacher

Thomas never meant to fall in love with his drop dead gorgeous History professor. It was one of those things that slowly crept up on him and once he realized his feelings, Thomas found any excuse to be near the Englishman. He feigned needing help studying and writing papers to meet said professor during office hours. Granted, the dance club meeting was a happy accident that was conveniently planted by Minho, but that was beside the point. Thomas got to show off his kick ass dance skills for his hot teacher and managed to worm a date out of him for not telling that he liked to hang around dance clubs on the weekend.

Newt insisted that they could not, under any circumstances, tell anyone that they were together. Especially since Thomas spent six more weeks in Newt's class while their relationship progressed. If the administration was to know, Thomas knew he could be expelled and Newt would be fired. Thomas could care less about his stupid degree at this point he was so burnt out on school but Newt loved what he did and Thomas didn't want to ruin it for him. Thomas just curled tighter into Newt's side next to him and pulled the blankets a little tighter around their shoulders.

"I wish I could show you off to everyone I know. Introduce you as my boyfriend to my family and go on dates around town," Thomas lamented. Newt sighed lightly and pushed his hand through Thomas' hair.

"You know it's too risky. You are so close to being done, and I don't want to risk your future over a relationship with me," Newt replied between kisses to Thomas face.

"I want you to be my future, too. The degree is only a piece of paper that I paid tens of thousands of dollars for. I want you no matter what," Thomas said. He pouted a bit along with his best puppy dog eyes.

"Graduate first, Tommy. Then once you have that glossy paper in your hands, you can pay for our first date as an official couple on graduation night," Newt offered. Thomas smirked happily and accepted Newt's terms begrudgingly. "Good, now that's settled. I would like to point out that you have a very horn bed mate that is still very hard up at the moment since you felt like talking rather than better managing your assets on more important things, like me for example."


	78. Shut up and dance

Weddings and receptions could go one of two ways- amazingly well and without even a hiccup or down in flames. Surprisingly, Teresa and Aris seemed to have planned their event very well and Newt watched happily as Thomas made an utter and complete fool of himself on the dance floor. Despite several attempts from a few different people, Newt remained firmly rooted to his very comfortable chair. Not even Thomas could pull him away when the Cha slide started up, which always got Newt going in their living room. No, Newt would not be making a fool of himself of friends and family of the bride and groom. However, this was all before a familiar song began to boom out of the speakers.

Don't you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me. I said you're holding back, she said shut up and dance with me.

Thomas had the biggest shit-eating grin on his face and Newt that he just lost. There was no way Thomas would let him sit out on their song. This was the song in the background on their first date and the one playing on the radio when they had their first kiss in the back seat of Minho's car. This was the song Thomas caught Newt dancing to the first morning in the kitchen of the new house while making breakfast. Oh yeah, Newt was screwed.

This woman is my destiny, she said whoo ooo- shut up and dance with me.

Newt allowed Thomas to grab his wrist and lead him to the circle of dancers gathered. His arm wrapped around Newt's waist as he pulled until they swayed together, chest to chest. Newt relaxed as the familiar beat washed over him and Thomas's scent filled his nose.

"Keep your eyes on me," Thomas sang along in Newts ear and he gave up any lingering desire to fight the dance. He moved in time with the beat While Thomas led him in the few moves that he did know. If he was going to look foolish in a room full of people, might as well do it next to the king of fools himself, Newt reasoned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my cousin Austin's wedding to today and his older brother got married three weeks ago so that is the inspiration for this. I can't dance but I still managed to find myself in the midst of the music.


	79. Renconcile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one of the Thomas/Gally/Newt arc

It took three days at Teresa's and lack of all forms of communication for the knock on the front door to finally arrive. Thomas trudged to answer it, unsure of who had succumbed first and what Thomas wanted to say.

"Gally's an ass," Newt snapped as soon as the door swung open. Thomas' eyebrows arched up high on his forehead at the admission. "The whole sharing is caring and three way relationship was a stupid idea on my part. I'm surprise you went along with it at all the more I think about it and it was very selfish on my part. I just wanted to come over and apologize to you in person."

"Come on in," Thomas offered, stepping off to the side to allow Newt inside. "And I forgive you. I wanted you to be happy and if Gally and I made you happy, that was good enough for me. That was until it was just Gally making you happy and not me, too." Thomas sat heavily on the couch, his eyes darting all over the apartment but never really landing anywhere.

"Gally proposed to me last night," Newt offered dryly. Thomas' eyes shot up to meet Newt's concerned ones.

"Congrats," Thomas forced out. He bit the insides of his cheeks to keep himself from screaming in protest at the unfairness of it all.

"I turned him down." Newt dropped to his knees in front of Thomas' and grabbed his hands in his smaller ones. "I can't do something that life changing with someone who isn't you. I understand if you don't want me back but I just want to know if there is a chance for me to have another shot with you. Without Gally or anyone else- just you and me." Thomas shifted his weight and pulled out his wallet from his back pocket. Newt watched as Thomas began digging something out of the corner of the worn leather.

"Here," Thomas offered, holding out his hand in front of Newt. "I wanted to ask for a while but there never seemed to be a good time." The small diamond flashed in the afternoon sun, though it was simpler and smaller than the one Gally offered and the proposal itself was a bit rough, everything felt more genuine than the one he'd received the night before.

"Yes," Newt whispered, a smile breaking over his features. "I'll marry you every day so long as I don't ever lose you again!" Thomas swept Newt up in his arms and spun him as far out as the living room would allow.

"About damn time," Teresa said to herself as she watched from the hallway. "Gally never will know how really good he had it."


	80. Arrested

Granted, Thomas did want to see the inside of the football stadium but when he mentioned that fact to Newt, he had meant during the day- or an actual game. Not in the middle of the night on a Thursday when it was very much not okay for them to be there. Newt didn't seem bothered in the slightest with breaking and entering or walking straight out onto the 50 yard line the minute they found their way onto the field.

"Looks so different without all the people here," Newt whispered, his eyes bright as he took in the dark and silent stadium. "But it seems so much bigger from down here than being up there in the stands."

"Which is exactly where I would prefer to be, on a game day!" Thomas shot back. He stuffed his hands into his pockets when the cool November air picked up. Gods above, he loved Newt to death but this was a very stupid idea for so many different reasons. "Thanks for showing me around but I think it's time we go. I'd rather my academic career not go down in flames six weeks into it." Newt linked his arm in with Thomas' and managed to coax him further out onto the field despite the protests.

"This is a once in a lifetime kind of opportunity. Let's enjoy it while we are here. Nothing's going to happen, I promise," Newt assured. He leaned into Thomas' side as they began to roam about the complex. Thomas started to relax when the only sounds he heard were their own breathing and foot falls. "Want to explore the locker room?"

"Newt, come on. All that's in there is deodorant and jock straps, which I don't really care to see. Let's go back to the dorms," Thomas said, his anxiety starting to rise again.

"Spoil sport," Newt whispered as he pulled his mouth close to Thomas for a kiss. A loud voice around the corner broke them apart with a start and a flashlight beam suddenly blinded them.

"Don't move!" a harsh voice commanded. Thomas shielded his eyes against the light and made out the words "Police Department' sprawled across the broad chest of the man. "You are both under arrest."

"God damn it, Newt!" Thomas spat as he was hauled back against the wall by the collar of his shirt. "This is the last time I let you convince me to do anything!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, I am related to the person who did this. My cousin was a freshman at UC and never been to Paul Brown stadium so he and a friend broke in one night and promptly got caught. The cops had to go through all the security cameras and ATM's to make sure they didn't steal anything and I doubt his mother much appreciated the call from jail that night.


	81. Fragile

Everything in Thomas' life was going smoothly- he had just bought a house, finished paying off his car, and had Newt as a wonderful boyfriend. As far as Thomas was concerned, life was going a little too well and he was just simply waiting for all hell to break loose. Eventually, Newt would get bored and either break tings off or cheat on him. That was the biggest fear Thomas held, that Newt would do exactly as his string of ex's had done- leave him hanging and broken just when he thought that things were finally starting to go right. That or he'd be humiliated in front of his friends and family like Teresa enjoyed doing so much. Emasculation and general bulling was her brand of specialty and she did like showing off how well she had 'trained' Thomas to her liking.

"God, I'm exhausted! I feel like I could sleep for the rest of the week," Newt said as he swung open the front door. HE pecked Thomas on the corner of his mouth on his way to the kitchen in his search for dinner. "Do you still have any of the pizza from yesterday left? It sounds so good right now!" Thomas leaned against the door leading from the living room to the kitchen, watching Newt rummage through his fridge.

"Are you with me just because I feed you?" Thomas asked, a frown forming on his face. Newt pulled his head out with a piece of pizza half way shoved into his mouth.

"Course not," he said once he swallowed the bite. Thomas relaxed but it didn't last long as Newt spoke again. "I'm quite fond of the sexy times, too."

"I'm being serious. I need to know that you aren't bored out of your skull when you're with me. I want to know that we'll be in it together for the long haul and that this isn't just until you can find something different and better," Thomas whimpered. Newt sagged and made his way to where his boyfriend stood.

"Tommy, this is about all of them isn't it?" Newt asked as he pulled Thomas close. Thomas nodded against Newt's shoulder and let himself relax into the embrace. "More specifically, about Teresa?"

"She sent me an invitation to her wedding," Thomas mumbled.

"I promise that I am nothing like her and I don't ever want to be anything like her. She took advantage of you and your innocent personality while you blamed yourself for her faults. I don't' want you to feel obligated to do anything with me like you did with her," Newt comforted. He scratched Thomas' scalp in the way that made him almost purr in delight. "I care to much about you to hurt you like she did and I want you to know that I will not ever get bored with you."


	82. Jousting

While he technically fought on the list for Lady Teresa's honor, Newt knew that Thomas was doing it in his heart for him. If he won, he'd gain the favor of the court which meant more time around Newt. Every prince needed a Knight in his service so what could be better than the one they think won to impress his sister? The roar of the crowd was deafening when each man took the lances into their hands and turned their horses about to face their opponent. Thomas spurred his mount on a fraction of a second sooner than Minho, giving himself a slight edge in getting his lance into position right over Minho's chest plate. Newt leaned against the railing as the men collided together and the loud crunching of wood splintering reached his ears over the cries of the audience. Minho lay on his back, completely unhorsed by the force that Thomas drove into him while Thomas remained seated upright with only a small dent in the shoulder of his armor.

"Spectacular show, isn't it. Thomas really has improved in the last few month's he's been here," Teresa commented. Newt nodded in agreement and relaxed into his chair once more when he saw Thomas step down from his horse unharmed. "And to think, that was all for me."

"He must really care to fight that well," Newt voice, choosing his words carefully. Thomas cast his face upwards at their booth, smiling brightly at Teresa first and then giving a smaller, but more genuine one for Newt. "I've been thinking of offering him a position on my council. Every prince needs someone skilled in combat to run ideas by, right?"

"Wonderful idea, Newton. All the more opportunities for me to get to know him. I can tell Thomas and I will be a smart match together," Teresa gushed, excitedly tugging at her brother's arm. "Go on, request it of him. I need to know if he's willing to be a part of life at court!"

"We think way to much alike for my comfort," Newt groaned to himself. He stood and made his way to the Knight who had returned to the stables. "That was a nice show, today." Thomas dropped the saddle he held and met Newt at the door."

"It's hard to loose when I've got you to fight for," Thomas replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need all you fabulous reader's help. There is a piece of armor worn in jousting over the left shoulder of Knights that translates into 'hurts a lot' but it's a German word that I can't think of. It's meant to catch the end of the lance and catch it rather than deflect the blow and I can't remember what that piece is called. Does anyone have the name for it?


	83. Stripper

Newt was going to torture Minho slowly until he begged for death. Newt specifically told him no strippers but the stack of singles that was shoved into his hand wasn't intended for the hotel vending machine. He promised Thomas that there wouldn't be strippers, male or female, and he had every intention on following through on that. Minho looked positively ecstatic despite the glares he received from Newt.

"Sit back and enjoy it! Trust me, this will be well worth it, especially on the last night that you're a bachelor!" Minho thundered, clapping Newt on the shoulder. He pushed Newt down into the nearest chair and signaled at Gally who stood by the door.

"I told you no to strippers!" Newt exclaimed, waving the stack of money in Minho's face. "Tommy told you no to strippers!"

"I think Thomas will be perfectly alight with this one exception," Gally assured once he reappeared. He grinned brightly for a brief moment before stepping out of the way. Newt couldn't help it when his jaw fell into his lap. After all, Thomas was downright hot in his usual cop uniform but this was way above that in the kind that showed him off in all the right spots.

"So what seems to be the problem here, guys?" Thomas asked. While he may look hot in the outfit, Newt was a bit rebuffed at his horrible, porn-like acting abilities.

"Cut to the chase, we aren't filming this to put it online. Dance for your man already!" Gally spat out. Newt nodded at Gally in agreement and Thomas willingly dropped the show. The music was turned on, some techno-pop number, and Thomas immediately went to work. 'Maybe those pole dancing and Zumba classes did come in handy after all,' Newt thought to himself when he found Thomas grinding in his lap.

"Just a little taste of what I'm going to be doing to you tomorrow night," Thomas whispered into Newt's ear. "Winston and Jeff are waiting for me but I just wanted to see you one last time before the big event."

"Can' wait," Newt whispered back as he sipped a few bills into Thomas' thong. "You'll be doing this for a while, I hope?"

"So long as you're paying, I'll do whatever you want, baby."


	84. Genie

Magic lamps and immortal beings with the power to grant three wishes was supposed to be something for Disney movie's, not any real life situation. But Newt sat at the edge of his bed with Thomas, a Genie straight from a golden lamp, awed at his luck. The profound sadness settled in his chest that Thomas, who looked very similar in age to himself, had this great power at his fingertips but he could not wield it for himself. His entire existence was for the service of whomever happened to rub the lamp at any given time. Newt knew that lonely feeling Thomas must be feeling as his only friend was his sister. But that seemed to be more than Thomas ever had in his nearly thousand year life span. No one ever wished for him to be their friend and no one wished for him to have control over his own life.

"Thomas, I have a question for you," Newt stated as he shifted in the bed. Thomas hummed that he was listening despite his closed eyes and slightly pained expression. "Would you want to be free to make your own decisions if I wished it? Could I wish for you to no longer be obligated to this duty if that's what I really wanted?"

"It's possible, yes, but no one would ever do that. No one cares about the magician so long as the magic still happens," Thomas replied. Newt could hear the edges of bitterness creep into his voice even though each word was carefully measured.

"Then I wish for you to be free of your obligations," Newt said simply. He watched Thomas' eyes flutter open in surprise at the request. "I wish for you to live your life that's yours for yourself instead of for those who stumble upon you." Thomas sighed and lay back onto the bed as a sudden weight seemed to lift off his shoulders.

"You are of the kindest, most decent person that I've ever had the pleasure of meeting, Newt. Why'd you do that as your first wish? I could have still fulfilled two more for you," Thomas asked once he came back to himself.

"Because I want you to be my friend, not because I wished it of you, but because you actually want to be my friend. As to what my other wish would have been, I'll hold onto that one for now and we'll see if it comes true on its own. If it does, I'll let you know," Newt replied, his smile radiating brightly that it warmed Thomas' chest.

"I think we could be very good friends," Thomas said as he reached up and brushed a stray hair away from Newt's eyes. "Very good friends indeed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please dont hate me guys, but I think Im going to wrap this story up at chapter 90. O.o


	85. Thunder

Newt would never willingly put his fear into words, but thunderstorms scared him more than anything else in the world. He would rather walk through a hundred haunted houses at Halloween time than have to sit through one more thunderstorm. Thomas, on the other hand, adored the storms like he was a kid waking up on Christmas day. HE threw open the balcony door when the storm picked up and pressed his nose against the screen door while he watched the rain fall. Several flashes of light illuminated their darkened living room followed by a resounding clap of thunder. Newt flinched at the sound and curled up tighter against himself, all the while Thomas continued to watch on with unbridled glee.

"Isn't this awesome!" Thomas asked once the rumbling aftershock of thunder quieted. "Newt, baby, what's wrong?" He walked over to the couch where Newt had deposited himself. The Englishman buried his head between his knees and let out a choked off sob. Another resounding crack cut off the sound but Newt whimpered as he shuddered at the fear that struck his heart.

"I don't like thunderstorms. They bloody well terrify me like I'm a sodding toddler," Newt whimpered. Thomas made a comforting sound and cupped Newt's face in an attempt to make his lover look up at him. "Just, could you please close the door so it isn't so loud?" Thomas willingly obliged and shut the sliding door with a thud.

"What else can I do to help? I hate seeing you like this." Thomas moved to sit next to Newt whose shuddering slowed once the fear inducing sounds were dulled. Thomas pulled down the blanket that was draped over the back of the couch and threw it loosely over their shoulders.

"Would you be adverse to a snuggle session until it passes?" Newt asked, his voice small, almost pleading. Thomas leaned against the arm rest, stretched out his legs, and pulled Newt between his knees. Newt relaxed into Thomas' embrace once he was settled and Thomas began to hum lightly into his ear. "Thank you."

"For what?" Thomas asked, his eyebrows drawing together.

"For not asking why I'm terrified or acting like I'm a child because of it. For being a comfort to me," Newt replied.

"I'd do anything for you. You know that right?" Thomas asked as he placed a kiss on Newt's neck.

"Yeah, I know and I appreciate it. I love you, Tommy." Newt yawned as he buried himself deeper into Thomas chest.

"I love you too, Newt."


	86. Collar

Newt fiddled with the leather that circled his neck loosely with something close to adoration. He would never wear it outside or tell any of his friends about the collar but while at home and with Thomas, he was more than willing to put it on. It proclaimed that he was Thomas' and Thomas' only, not that he would ever stray. He was more than a willing pet who came home every night to Thomas.

"Beautiful," Thomas breathed into Newt's ear. He dug his nails into Newt's scalp and began to scratch in just the way he liked. Newt's eyes rolled back in his head in pleasure at the feeling while he leaned into the contact. "I love you like this, Newt, so pliable and willing beneath my fingers. So trusting and willing to wear my claiming collar around your neck."

"I know you'd never hurt me," Newt said softly. He moaned at the loss of contact when Thomas removed his fingers from Newt's hair but the tugging at his chin to bring him up for a bruising kiss more than made up for it. He curled up around himself on the couch and rested his head on Thomas' thigh once they broke apart. "I like being your pet."

"Do you?" Thomas voiced, his voice having an edge of concern to it. "Really, honestly, and truly, are you happy doing this still?" Newt huffed affectionately but a bit of disappointed that the magic of the roles they'd taken was broken so abruptly.

"I'm happy, Tommy. I hope you know that if and when I change my mind, I'll tell you right away. I trust that if you don't like the arrangement, you'll tell me too," Newt reassured. He sat up and pulled Thomas into a hug while placing kisses across his hairline. "Or is this about you wanting to take on a more submissive role for a while?"

"Would you be okay to give it a try? You always look so relaxed and content when you give up control to me for a while, it looks nice," Thomas admitted, a hint of a blush coloring his cheeks.

"Of course. Now, would you like a collar? Maybe a nice suede or something studded?" Newt asked as he traced his fingertips over the back of Thomas' neck. "I want my pet to be comfortable and look sexy as hell at the same time." Thomas groaned at the words and ground his hips into Newt's, his growing need evident. Newt willing obliged and unwound Thomas slowly, just as he'd done to Newt many times before. Newt decided, while he preferred Thomas to do this most of the time, he would also be just fine allowing Thomas to slip into a more passive role from time to time when he needed it. The expressions running across his face as Newt ruined him was too much to not do it more often.


	87. Bed Side

Maybe getting stung intentionally to try to get some of his memories restored was a bad idea. Everything hurt like hell and his vision swam before his eyes as he tried to drag himself back to consciousness.

"You bloody shank, how stupid can you be?" Newt asked, his words harsh. Thomas flinched as the words rattled around in his skull. "You almost died because of what you did and I thought I would have been left here, alone, if you didn't pull through." Thomas rolled onto his side to face Newt who had pulled a chair close to his bed side.

"I learned few things in the process," Thomas choked out. Newt passed him a bottle of water which Thomas drank gratefully. "I think Alby will want to hear this too."

"You need to rest right now .The Griever sting is still taking its toll on you," Newt supplied. HE pushed Thomas' shoulder so he lay back down flat on the bed. "I was terrified that you were done for." Thomas moved over to the edge of the bed and opened up his arms to invite Newt next to him. Newt eased himself next to Thomas and wrapped his arms around Thomas' shoulders.

"I just wanted something that might help us get out of here. I'm sorry I scared you but I knew you wouldn't approve of the idea," Thomas admitted. Newt sighed into his chest but didn't chastise or reprimand him like Thomas expected. He simply began to sob into Thomas' shirt, his emotions finally getting the better of him. Thomas inched himself closer to Newt until they were a tangle of limbs. "Please don't cry or you'll get me going too."

"I'm a mix of emotions from happy that you are alive to pissed off that you did what you did. I'm not sure what I should really be feeling right now and this is all your fault!" Newt sobbed out as he pounded into Thomas chest. "I should have you serve a week in the pit but I don't want you to leave my side again."

"I won't ever leave your side. Every decision from now on, I'll run it by you. Fair enough?" Thomas offered.

"Damn straight you will. Go to sleep, Alby will have questions for you once he knows you are awake." Newt yawned as he tucked his head under Thomas' chin and promptly fell asleep, snuggled tightly against his lover's warm chest.


	88. Wrapped up in a bow

All Thomas wanted to do was down two pain killers with food, take a longer than necessary bath, and sleep for as long as he could manage. The hospital days were growing longer each week but hopefully all the hard work he'd put in would come to fruition when the newt Dean of Medicine was announced in the next few days. Regular hours in an office seemed like a blessing right after food and sleep. Stepping into the bedroom, Thomas was surprised to see that there were other plans awaiting for him.

"Surprise," Newt whispered, his voice low. Thomas' eyes bulged as he took in the sight of a very stark naked Newt save for the red ribbon tied around his straining erection. From the looks of the sheets, Newt had already spent himself several times while he waited for Thomas to come home. "I'm your present for tonight, all wrapped up in a bow and everything!"

"I could get used to this but may I ask what the occasion is?" Thomas asked as he fumbled with his scrubs. "Scratch that, I really don't care about the why right now." Finally free of his clothing, Thomas pounced on Newt and eagerly skimmed his hands over his body while lavishing kisses on him. Newt parted his legs to allow Thomas to settle between them comfortably. Thomas grabbled the bottle of lube next to them but Newt stopped him before he got his fingers slick.

"Already done and ready to go," Newt assured with a devilish glint in his eye. Thomas took the opportunity given to him and lined himself up with Newt and pushed himself in slowly until he was fully seated within Newt's heat.

"This is a hundred times better than my original plan," Thomas admitted before he began taking slow, measured strokes inside his lover. Newt mewled in want which drove Thomas faster in his own needy desire. The growing fire in his belly waned that he was close and Newt's orgasm milked Thomas out of him when muscles clenched down around him. Thomas spilled inside Newt who in turn painted Thomas chest with his own results. "Definitely better than a bath."

"I'll draw one for use once we come down from this. I want the new Dean of Medicine to look good on his first day," Newt offered with a knowing smile.

"I got the job?" Thomas shouted in excitement.

"They called just when I got home. You got the job!" Thomas kissed Newt happily, suddenly not quite as tired as he was twenty minutes before.


	89. Fever

Thomas didn't do well when he was sick. It always felt like he was dying a slow, agonizing death while Newt just watched on with a mix of pity, disgust, and mirth. Newt was a champ though, because whenever Thomas came home from teaching his kindergarten class sick from whatever was being passed around, the Englishman was always ready to swoop in to take care of him. This time it was particularly bad case of the flu that had Thomas on his knees and becoming fast friends with the toilet. Newt draped a cool towel over the back of Thomas' neck while he rubbed small circles on the small of his back.

"I'm not going back to teaching next year. This is it, I can't take getting sick like this all the time!" Thomas said as the nausea finally subsided. He wiped the back of his hand across his mouth and reached up for the bottle of mouth wash that lay on the edge of the sink. "These kids and their illnesses! They'll be the death of me, I tell you!"

"You say this every time you get sick yet you are still teaching five years later. This is only the third time you got sick and the first time was your own fault for hanging around Minho when he was very obviously not feeling well. Once this passes, you'll forget how bad you ever felt. It just sucks right now, but once you take your medicine like you are supposed to, the sooner you'll be feeling better," Newt encouraged. He held out a pack of yellow pills labeled Tamiflu to Thomas who snatched it out of his hands. Newt pressed a bottle of water into Thomas' hand who gulped half of it down in one swallow. "Do you want something to eat or is your stomach still giving you fits?"

"I'm starving," Thomas groaned. His stomach growled at the mention of food which Newt took as he was indeed ready for lunch.

"Take your temperature again, I need to see if you are still running a fever. Once it breaks, we'll know that you aren't contagious and then the sooner you can go back to work," Newt ordered as he left the bathroom. "What do you want to eat?" Thomas muttered something around the thermometer in his mouth that sounded either like 'whatever your feel like cooking' or 'I want your cock'. Newt peered into the bathroom once more and glared at Thomas. "What was that?" Thomas had enough shame on his face for Newt to be satisfied that he'd indeed heard what he thought he had.

"French onion soup?" Thomas finally supplied with a sheepish grin. Newt nodded happily but smacked Thomas on the back of the head regardless for attempting to do any funny business while sick. "But you owe me when I get better!"

"I think you are the one in my debt for helping you out, lover boy, but we'll discuss the details later once I won't catch what you've got," Newt reminded as we began making the soup. Even sick, Thomas was always a rather feisty man to handle.


	90. Chubby

It started off as the freshman fifteen that had turned into the senior seventy quite rapidly. Newt never meant for energy drinks, pop, chips, and instant noodles to become his basic four food groups but his rounder form proved what a horrible idea it really was. Yet despite his own self-loathing at his newt found chubbiness, Thomas seemed enthralled that he was no longer a 'walking matchstick' as he often had been compared to. Newt prodded at his stomach, huffing as he surveyed himself in the bathroom mirror. Thomas poked his head in when he heard the sound and smiled at Newt's exposed stomach and chest.

"What are you smirking at?" Newt snapped grumpily. Thomas stepped up behind Newt and wrapped his arms tightly around Newt's middle. He pulled him back some until they were flush back to chest. "I really need to go on a diet. No more junk food or pop is allowed in our house starting today!"

"Newt, seriously? You think you need to lose weight because you gained a bit of weight and finally filled out?" Thomas asked incredulously. "I think you look perfect."

"Perfect? Tommy, I'm not talking about ten or twenty pounds. Hell, I wish I could say that it was fifty pounds even! I'm exactly 73 pounds heavier than the day I started at college and this isn't healthy!" Newt gestured at himself while he spoke, anger creeping into his voice.

"I kind of like it," Thomas admitted with a shy smile. "I actually have more of you to cuddle into at night."

"You don't really mean cuddle when you say cuddle do you?" Newt pouted with a knowing smile.

"I meant it both innocently and not quite so innocently. Take it however you want but I like the 73 pound heavier version of you," Thomas soothed. He kissed at Newt's neck, careful not to leave hickeys on the pale skin. "Will you let me show you just how much I really do like it?" Thomas slipped a finger into the waist band of Newt's jeans and curled it around his hip.

"Yes," Newt breathed out. He felt himself turn into must as Thomas worked his hands over his body. "Bed would be nice." Thomas grunted and hoisted Newt into his arms and carried him off happily content with a much fuller figured boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for all the reads/kudos/comments! I appreciate everyone giving me a chance


End file.
